


The Dream

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: The Dream [1]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach falls asleep and wakes up in a alternate reality. A reality he may never want to leave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyber Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic ever. My very first story ever. Feedback is always welcomed. Let me know whatcha think.. Please Be Nice.. This first part is really short next part will be up really soon.

"Why do I do this to myself", Zach thought as he scrolled over Frankie's Instagram. He only checks up on Frankie every few months or so but it always leaves him a little unsatisfied.  
He and Frankie met on the reality show Big Brother almost 6 years ago. Things were always kind of confusing between them. They were best friends yet so much more. Zach had loved Frankie, he had been his everything. They dated for awhile but it was difficult. They had lots of things working against them and it didn't help that they were hardly ever in the same state. When they were together things were passionate and real but during their long times spent apart gossip and doubt always set in. So after a year they decided to just be friends. However this was harder on both of them so eventually they just stop communicating all together. Zach could have followed Frankie, could have chased him anywhere and maybe things would have been different, maybe not.

Frankie was the first and last man he has every been with and ever will be with. After their split Zach decided to ignore the side of him that was attracted to men and full embrace the side attracted to women. Since he would never love anyone the way he loved Frankie.

Tonight though Zach finds himself traveling down memory lane, remembering everything. Looking through old photos, old youtube videos, even old tweets so many emotions running through him. He can see that Frankie is happy with a boyfriend and Zach is in a relationship too, hell he is engaged and getting married in 6 weeks. So why does he do this to himself, why must it always come back to Frankie. He thinks about messaging him and starts to type it several times but decides against it. What would he say anyways. Some things are probably better left in the past. Instead he turns off his Ipad and decides to go to bed. 

Upstairs Crystal is still awake she is watching Big Brother Season 21 that they had DVR'ed earlier. The Season is almost over less than a week left. Zach has yet to watch much of it, brings up to many memories and feelings he doesn't like to deal with but of course it's Crystals favorite show.

"I still think we should go LA for all the parties this week you haven't seen Caleb or Derek in years and you only saw Cody this year because he and his wife visited." Crystal really wanted to go.

"I just can't this year" Zach explained. Truth is he saw on Twitter that Frankie was gonna be there and Zach doesn't want to, no that's not true, he just can't see him. He also can't tell Crystal this either.

"It would be so much fun" She whines "With all the stress of the wedding coming up in a few weeks we could use the little vacation."

Zach understands, truthfully if Frankie wasn't gonna be there nothing would keep him away but that's not the case.

"Not this year" he says, "next year when I can show off my beautiful bride he says" cuddling up next to her. 

She starts to giggle as he leans in for a kiss. "I love you Crystal"

"I love you too, Goodnight"

Zach rolls over to his side of the bed. He can feel her moving around trying to get comfortable, he thinks for a second about rolling back over and cuddling up next to her again but they always sleep on their own sides not touching and he has too much on his mind tonight, Frankie.


	2. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach Wakes in an Alternate Reality, to a life that maybe he could of had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer, I've got more ready to go but I want to see how you like these parts first.

Morning had arrived to soon, Zach could feel the bed bump and shake a little, He assumed that Crystal was getting up for work. Zach was tired and decided he would sleep until she got out of the shower. 

However within seconds he was awake, coming from the bathroom was a singing voice he would know anywhere and it wasn't Crystals. His eyes flew open and Zach was immediately confused. He had no idea where he was. This was not his bedroom, this was not his house and no way on this planet in his reality should Frankie Grande be singing from his shower.

Zach was trying to remember how he got here. His last memory was falling asleep in his bed, in his house that he shared with his fiancee. Zach got up and started looking around maybe he was dreaming he tried to pinch himself, he tried slapping himself nothing seemed to be waking him up. He decided to lay back down maybe if he went back to sleep he would wake up in his own bed. However this bed smelled like Frankie and so Zach just buried his face into Frankie's pillow and sniffed. The truth is, if this is a dream Zach is not sure he wants to wake up. 

Zach was lost in thought and intoxicated from the smells coming from the bed that he hadn't realized the shower had stopped until he felt light feathery kisses trailing the back of his neck. 

"Good Morning, Baby"

Zach Jumped away from Frankie, jumped to the other side of the room. For the first time in almost 5 years Zach was looking at Frankie. Immediately Zach noticed that Frankie was completely naked and just as beautiful as he ever was. Frankie was looking at Zach with the weirdest expression and Frankie thought Zach looked terrified.

"What the hell is wrong with you" Frankie asked. 

Zach staring at Frankie "oh my God you look just the same." 

"The same from when, last night" 

Zach trying to pull himself together, pinching himself again trying to wake up, No way in hell is this good for Zach, this dream was gonna hurt in the morning.

"umm yeah" Zach said

"Are you ok?"

"NO I think I need to go home!"

Frankie concerned "Babe, you are home." 

Zach feeling extremely confused, started pinching himself again. This must be the most vivid dream he has ever had. Frankie reached out and grabbed Zach's hand.

"Why are you pinching yourself, stop. Maybe you should lay down." 

He pulled Zach over to the bed, Zach never took his eyes off of Frankie. Frankie pushed Zach down and instructed him to stay while he got dressed. Zach sat there watching Frankie. He had forgotten how mesmerizing Frankie was. How he glided around the room kinda like he was floating. 

Frankie too was watching Zach watch him, which is nothing new however Zach had a strange look in his eye.

"How do you do that Zach?"

"What?"

"Look at me like you haven't seen me everyday for 5 years."

Zach didn't have a answer for this. He wanted to tell Frankie that he felt like this was all just a really vivid dream, that he hadn't seen him in 5 years but he didn't know how to express this without sounding crazy. Frankie suggested that maybe Zach stay home from work today and get some rest. Zach agreed and climbed back into bed. 

Frankie continued to get ready, it was already 7:30 he had to be at the theater at 9. Which means he needed to leave in 30 min. 

"Zach call the radio station tell them that you won't be in this afternoon." 

"Huh, radio station?"

"Yes Rose, Your job"

"I work at a radio station" 

Frankie leaned out of the bathroom makeup brush in hand "Maybe I should stay home with you today, maybe take you to the Doctors?" 

The thought made Zach happy, he was starting to get use to this dream or whatever it was and the thought of spending the day with Frankie excited him in more ways than one.

"No go to work, I'll be fine" he answered.

"Okay, I will call Kevin over at the station for you though. I'm not gonna lie Zach I'm a little worried about you this morning." 

Frankie finished up in the bathroom made a phone call to a guy named Kevin. He told him that Zach wasn't well this morning and that he may need a few days off. Whoever Kevin was agreed.

Frankie sat on the bed next to Zach. He ran his hand up and down Zach's face, checking for fever, Zach appeared to be healthy. 

"Ok love I'm leaving, here's your phone, call me if you need anything." With that Frankie leaned over and Kissed Zach.

Zach was frozen, he had fantasized and dreamt what it would be like to kiss Frankie again and this was way better than any old memory or thought his imagination could make up. He didn't want it to end. But it did and Frankie was out the door with an "I Love You".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback. Constructive Criticism welcomed


	3. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach trying to make since of this reality

Zach laid there in Frankie's bed for awhile thinking about how whole he felt. As if he had been missing something and now has found it.   
He didn't want to fall asleep because he knew when he woke he would be in his bed, in his home with Crystal and he isn't prepared to deal with the lost of Frankie again.

However, he did fall asleep and when he woke he did not want to open his eyes, he wanted to stay in that moment. He laid there remembering the smell of Frankie's bed, the feel of Frankie's lips on his own. He didn't want to feel like he was being ripped apart he wasnt sure he would be able to hide that from Crystal. So instead he rolled over determined to stay in this moment forever.

It only took a few quiet minutes for him to realize that he could still smell Frankie, he opened his eyes slowly and to his surprise he was still here in Frankie's apartment, rather their apartment. He couldnt control the smile that spread across his face the excitement to still be in this Alternate Universe, a place where he and Frankie where together.

Zach decided to get up and take a shower and find something to eat. He found his clothes easily enough and made his way to the bathroom. The shower was nice and gave him a chance to process what was happening. He decided that he would just ride it out and enjoy it , even if that meant in the end he got hurt. After his shower he found the kitchen. He decided on a bagel with cream cheese and tomato. Also of course apple juice. He quickly ate and washed his dishes.

He decided to be alittle nosy and look around the apartment. There were pictures of them and their friends and family, Cody and Caleb where in a couple. There was even a picture from Cody's wedding of the two of them. Zach thought that was weird because he didnt attend Cody's wedding. 

The apartment was a good size for New York which is where they live. Frankie loved New York and Zach loves Frankie, so of course they live in the city. Zach looked out the window, they were high up and Zach could see central park across the street. 

Zach headed back to their room, that felt so strange yet so comforting to say and think, their room, Zach and Frankie's room. Zach walked over to the bed and picked up his phone it was 3pm. He had no clue what time to expect Frankie. He decided to see what was in his phone. He browsed though his photo's lots of pics of people he had never seen before, he appeared to be at a radio station. This must be where he works. There were also tons of pics of Frankie and, him and Frankie he loved looking at them even though he could not remember any of it. 

He decided to look at twitter. In his reality he still has a few fans that follow him closely but not like it use to be. Which in ways he was thankful for. Not in this reality though, here he was way more popular than he was years ago. 1000's of notification. Over a million followers Zach was so shocked. Whatever he was doing he was doing it right. He browsed through some tweets and favorites, Decided not to tweet right now being that he is still really confused. He did notice though that he is verified he thought back to all those days he really wanted to get verified and how his Zacharoos fought for him, he wondered if they still called themselves Zacharoos. He had allot to learn about this reality. 

He put his phone down and decided to watch some tv until Frankie came home. He flipped channels until he found the golf and decided to catch up on the wonderful world of golf. 

Zach wasnt aware of how long he had been watching tv but he was aware when he heard keys in the door. He was all of a sudden nervous and excited. Tiger entered first then Frankie carrying a pizza. Tiger immediately greeted Zach, Zach bends down to rub his head and ears "hey baby, where ya been" he says to Tiger. He looks up at Frankie

"Welcome home"

Frankie eyeing him suspiciously "Tiger was at the groomers. Are we feeling better?" 

"Not really I'm still confused and I'm gonna tell you about it later but I'm so excited to see you." he said taking the pizza from Frankie

"Did you rest"

"Yes daddy" Zach said with his best Marilyn impression, it had been so long, Zach was surprised how quickly that came back to him. Frankie smirked at him. Marilyn had been their thing for so many years but it never gets old. 

Zach put the pizza down on the counter and turned to watch Frankie as he put away his things and fed Tiger. Frankie could feel Zach's eyes on him, Zach always watched Frankie. Frankie looked up at Zach, Zach was staring at him with those big puppy dog eyes.

"I love you Zachary" Frankie declared. Zach blushed and giggled a little.

"I love you too" Zach said realizing how true that statement was and how real it felt. 

They stared at each other a few more seconds before Frankie said "Lets eat I'm Starving and Big Brother starts in a few min." 

Zach rolled his eyes. Frankie too of course would Love Big Brother. Zach wondered if this reality Zach disliked Big brother as much as he did. They Quickly got there food and drinks and headed to the livingroom Frankie changed the channel Just in time to hear Julie say "Welcome Back to Big Brother".

"I can't believe that the season is almost over, less than a week who do you think will be final 3."

Zach looks at Frankie he doesnt know, he doesnt even know if it's the same houseguest that in his reality.

"I know I know you don't care but thanks for humoring me and watching anyways"

Its nice to see some thing never change. As it turns out they are the same houseguest from his reality. They eat in silence as they watch when they are finish eating Frankie leans over and cuddles into Zach. Zach wraps his arm around Frankie it feels so right, so normal. He is not sure how he has lived without this and is really not sure that he ever wants to again. 

When the show is over Zach is surprised by how fast that hour went. He was so lost in the fact that he was holding Frankie that he barely even noticed the show. Frankie stood up and gathered their dishes and headed to the kitchen. Zach followed. Frankie loaded them into the dishwasher while Zach stored the leftovers.  
"I can not believe that we are flying in 2 days we have so much to do. I have a show tomorrow then I'm taking off Friday and then we leave Saturday morning aren't you excited Zach."

"Wait where are we going?"

Frankie gives Zach slightly annoyed look. "LA he says for the finale and after parties everyone is gonna be their. Everyone!!" 

Zach trying to play it off like he was kidding smirked. He was actually really excited now to see everybody. 

"I can't believe how long is has been."

"I know I'm excited too. Its been so long since we've seen some of them." Zach said

"Almost all of them except Cody, Im surprise he didnt come over for Big Brother tonight."

"Does he come over often?"

Frankie concerned,"Im worried about you baby. Yes he comes over at least once a week but he hasnt been here in almost a month because Jen his wife just had their baby girl Haylee a few weeks ago

"thats right I forgot she was having a baby. Are they coming this weekend to LA."

"Yes we are all flying together."

"Great I can't wait to see them its been a year or so." 

"Huh, we went to their house last week to meet Haylee." Frankie said with a worried expression

"we did"

"yes, now can we talk about you. What the hell is going on it's like your normal but not , you remember somethings but don't, did you hit your head." 

"I don't think so this is gonna sound fucking weird." They walked to their bedroom turning out lights while Zach explained to Frankie that he feels like he is in a dream. He tells him that the last thing he remembers was cyber stalking him and then dreaming about him, he starts to leave out the stuff about Crystal but doesn't. Thats the only time Frankie interrupted. He stayed pretty calm or as calm as anyone who is finding out that their boyfriend has lost it. When Zack stops talking, Frankie said

"so we use to date but dont know more."

"Not in years, I havent seen you in 5 years"

Frankie looking concerned "I think tomorrow before my show we are gonna go see the doctor. I'm really worried Zach because the reality is we havent been apart more than a night or two in 5 years. Ever since you flew to LA to surprise me for my birthday Jan 2016." 

"I flew to LA? We had just broke up like 2 days before that."

"Your right, but you showed up on my birthday and we decided that we would never be apart. We flew to Florida a week later got your things and Tiger and headed for New York and never regretted any of it. We have been happy everyday since then." 

Zach was thoughtful for a min this was alot to take in. Frankie could see that Zach was struggling to make sense of all this. 

Zach Finally spoke "I think seeing a doctor tomorrow is important."

Frankie leaned over and wrapped Zach in his arms. Zach rested his head on Frankie. Zach trying to process everything Frankie had just told him trying to decide what was real. Frankie started rubbing Zachs back as they sat their on their bed cuddling drawing patterns as they had so many years ago and all Zach could think about was that kiss this morning and how soon it had ended.

"Frankie?" 

"Yes, Love"

"Regardless of what is happening with me. I love you so much, I don't ever want to live without you." as these words came Zach knew that this was the truth no matter what reality he lived in.

Frankie kissed the top of Zach's head.

"and Frankie, I know its weird but its been so many years in my head, I've missed you so much can I kiss you? "

With that Frankie placed his lips on Zach's, it started out soft and sweet but Zach deepened it almost immediately. He had so many feelings running through him, He had missed this, this was what love felt like. He pushed his tongue past Frankies lips he wanted to taste all of him. He never wanted this kiss to end, his pulse was racing he was all hands as he tried to hang on to Frankie tighter, he just couldn't get close enough. The kiss lasted what felt like forever but it was still not long enough when they finally pulled away.

"Wow!" Frankie exclaimed 

"Wow, indeed" Zach agreed. 

Zach wasnt done he pecked Frankie on the lips, then cheek, then neck. Then back to his mouth where Frankie deepened it this time. Zach still struggled to hold Frankie tighter. If he was Dreaming, He never never wanted to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, more coming soon. Let me know what ya think... Thanks


	4. Dr. Bradley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A still confused Zach sees a doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My very first attempt at smut and I think I suck at it. I didn't think it would be so hard.lol

Zach awoke first the next morning and the first thing he noticed was that Frankie was asleep on his chest, they were still all tangled up together like they had been when they fell asleep and Tiger was at their feet. This was comforting, this was how Zach preferred to wake up. Zach was still confused by how he got here but thankful he was. Last night even though all they did was kiss and cuddle it had been magical. He had wanted to go further, Fuck did he want to go further but Frankie thought he should see a doctor first.   
It wasn't long a few minutes before Frankie started to wake, Zach began to rub his back the same way he had always done. 

"Good Morning" Frankie whispered "What time is it"

"I don't know I haven't wanted to move, I've been enjoying you laying on me far to much"

Frankie kissed Zach's chest before rolling over to grab his phone, returning to his spot on Zach. Zach continued to draw patterns into Frankie's back while he checked the time.

"Its 8am, we should get up. How are you this morning."

"The same I think"

"Then we have to get up." 

Frankie leaned up and Kissed Zach on the mouth fast and soft before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom. Zach sat up slowly he could hear the shower starting and Frankie singing again Zach got an idea. He stood up and removed his clothes before he headed to the shower.

Frankie was rinsing his hair with his eyes closed when Zach very quietly stepped in the shower, he took a minute to admire his view, the beautiful Frankie Grande. When Frankie opened his eyes he jumped and shrieked alittle.

"You Scared the shit out of me."

"Sorry, I just couldn't stand to be away from you and from looking at you naked and wet in the shower I'm glad I didn't."

Frankie smiled, "Your cute, you know that."

"I try"

Zach stepped closer into the water wrapping his arms around Frankie waist, Frankie could feel Zach's erection pressing into him.

"I still don't think that this is a good idea until after we see Dr.Bradley today."

Zach ignored Frankie and began to kiss, lick and nibble on Frankie's ear and neck. It had been to many years and Zach was not gonna wake up from this dream or whatever it was without being with Frankie. Frankie was trying to resist but Zach could now feel Frankie's growing erection rubbing up against his. This only excited Zach more, He grabbed Frankie's face and began to kiss him, it was not a soft romantic kiss it was forceful and full of passion he knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it.

Once Frankie gave in and started kissing him back Zach reached down and grab Frankie's hard cock and began to stroke it a few times. Frankie moaned in Zach's mouth. Zach pulled away and Frankie tried to talk, Zach isn't sure what Frankie was gonna say because Zach dropped to his knees and took the head of Frankie's cock into his mouth. He moved his mouth up and down Frankie's shaft slowly at first but then faster he heard Frankie hiss and knew he wasn't gonna last much longer. Zach thought he may cum right there on his knees in the shower without ever being touched he was so turned on when Frankie cummed in his mouth. He quickly swallowed and stood up.

Frankie started kissing Zach the second he was back on his feet Zach wrapped his arms back around Frankie and melted into the kiss, Frankie pulled away and started laying kisses all the way down Zach's body till he was on his knees and staring at Zach's cock. Frankie looked up at Zach "I love you" he sang before taking the length of him into his mouth. He started with just the head, swirling his tongue around it, then dragging his tongue up and down the shaft. He could hear Zach's breathe accelerate as he started to massage his balls. He wrapped his lips completely around Zach's cock and slowly started to move up and down. Zach started thrusting his hips which indicated that Frankie needed to go faster so he did. He knew Zach was almost there so he took Zach as deep as he could and began to hum, he knew the vibrations of the hum would send Zach over the edge

"Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum" Zach moaned loudly and with that he did right down Frankie's throat. Frankie kissed the head of Zach's cock before he stood placing a sweet kiss on Zach mouth while waiting for Zach to recover.

"I've missed that, I've missed you" Zach said as his breathing became more normal. He kissed Frankie back sweetly. "I was stupid, I should have followed you to LA"

"You did"

"No in my reality"

Frankie kissed Zach again, and went back to washing up, he handed Zach the shampoo. What was happening with Zach, Frankie was confused, Zach really believed that he was dreaming or something. How can he show him that he wasn't. He hoped the doctor would have some answer for them.

They finished and got dressed quickly, Frankie had called the Doctor's office while Zach took Tiger for a quick walk. Frankie was making breakfast when they returned.

"Your appointment is at 10, after I have to go to the theater for awhile you can come with me if you want, I just need to meet with the understudy for the weekend shows, I'm gonna preform tonight but he is gonna handle it while we are in LA."

"Sounds good."

Frankie talks about the show while they eat, Zach isn't sure yet what the show is called but he just loves to hear Frankie talk about it. After they eat Zach loads the dishwasher while Frankie calls for a uber. 

They arrive at the doctors office a few min early which is good. Zach is a little nervous as to what they think is wrong with him. Maybe this isn't a dream he doesn't know anymore.

Zach tells Dr. Bradley what he remembers he went to sleep next to Crystal and woke up next to Frankie. He explains that it all feels like a very vivid dream. Dr. Bradley thinks that it is probably some sort of memory loss with hallucinations, he wants to run an MRI and the results will take a few days to come back. He said that they may need to set up a time for Zach to talk to a therapist but to wait for the MRI results. They asked about LA and the Doctor thinks that it will be fine to Fly to LA as long as Zach is feeling normal and has no headaches or nose bleeds. He said that while memory lost isn't normal without injury weird things do happen. So Zach goes in and has the MRI while Frankie waits in the waiting room.

When its over Zach finds Frankie taking pictures, signing autographs and talking with some fans. He is happy to see him, being apart for that 45 minutes was torture. He waits patiently for Frankie to finish before he wraps his arms around him and pulls him in for a kiss.

"Do you want to get some lunch before we get to the theater."

"Sure, where do you want to go."

"How about that cafe around the corner."

Zach has no clue where that is but says okay anyways. They walk hand in hand 3 or 4 blocks to get to the cafe. They order sandwich's and soups. It was relaxing and Zach realizes just how much time he has wasted not being with Frankie.

Frankie was talking about LA and how he was excited that Ariana is gonna be there, she has a break in her tour for a few weeks. Zach loves Ariana they still DM sometimes nothing to detailed just little funny sayings or emoji's . Zach is happy that he will get to spend time with her. When they are done with lunch they grab an uber to head to the theater.

Frankie is always in his element at the theater, Zach watches Frankie and the understudy Jonas rehearse, Frankie gives him pointers and advice on how to handle certain parts. They spend a few hours there before they head home. 

They are both exhausted when they get back to the apartment. 

"Want to take a nap with me Franklin"

"Yes, I thought you'd never ask." 

They climb into their bed, Zach spooning Frankie as he rubs Frankie's back, its amazes Zach how everything with Frankie is coming back so easily like they have never been apart. They both fall asleep for a few hours.  
Zach wakes to Frankie getting dressed to head to the theater

"sorry baby I didn't mean to wake you, keep resting."

"What time is it." 

"5:15 I'm late of course. I should be home around 12:30, will you be up."  
"Probably"

"I love you" Frankie says as he quickly bends over to Kiss Zach goodbye

"I love you, too"

Zach decides to stay in bed and watch a movie. Somewhere during he must have fallen asleep because he woke to Tiger licking his face.

"Hey Boy, You wanna walk don't ya" Zach says in the baby talk he reserves for Tiger.   
Zach checks his phone while he and tiger our on their walk. 1 missed call 2 text.

Peyton to Zach 6:00pm - Bro, call me back!

Frankie to Zach 7:30- Hey Lover, I'm about to go on. I can not wait to see you tonight. ILU 

Zach checks the time 8:15. Frankie's show just started, he quickly text back

Zach to Frankie 8:15 - I love U!! Hurry home I'm waiting!!

Zach decides to call Peyton back while he a tiger stroll Central Park. Peyton told Zach all about school and the girl he just started dating. Filled him in on life in Florida. Zach told Peyton about gong to LA to the Big Brother finale and how awesome its gonna be to see everyone. He did not tell him about whats happening with his memory or whatever. He didn't want to worry him or his parents, he figures if when he sees the Doc next if there is something he will deal with it then.

Back at the apartment Zach heads into the kitchen, he feeds tiger and finds a snack. He wonders what he does when Frankie is at the theater. He figures he probably has work to do but considering he is not really sure what he does he can not exactly work on anything. He finds himself again watching TV with Tiger cuddle up next to him. They watch some   
old movie it's kind of boring.

Frankie gets in a little after midnight, he brings food with him again and they eat at the table. Frankie tells him all about the show and the fans after. They laugh that people still ask about Zankie after all these years. Frankie looks really tired tonight and after cleaning up they head to bed. 

Zach lays there with Tiger at his feet waiting for Frankie to climb in bed with him. He is thinking about Crystal and what he should do if he ever returns to his reality. If thats even an option, if Crystal actually exist someplace out of his imagination because he isn't so sure anymore. Frankie crawls in bed a few min later and Zach scoots over to be closer and rest his head on Frankie's chest. Zach Traces along Frankie's abs. 

They Lay quietly for a few minutes.

"What do you think would have happened if I hadn't followed you to LA" Zach asked

"I don't know. It was so hard to leave you, I use to tell myself that had you not come to LA, I probably would have flown back to Florida. I just remember how much it hurt to lose you."

"I remember that too, like I had been torn in half and you took part of me with you and I couldn't breathe. I think I'm just now a whole man again, all this time I've thought I was happy, I thought I was breathing but I wasn't because I was not with you. 

"I Love you so much and I'm glad we are in this reality because I wouldn't want t live in a world where you weren't mine."

Then Zach leaned up and Kissed Frankie deeply and passionately before laying his head back down and falling asleep in the arms of the man he loved.


	5. Isotope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have a busy day before their flight to LA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning.. and I'm still not very good at it but whatcha gonna do.. Hope you like it..

Zach wakes up alone the next day. It was quiet almost too quiet and for a moment Zach got panicky until he realized he was still there in his and Frankie's bed right where he wanted to be. He called out for Frankie but no one answered. He laid there a few more minutes before getting up. He wandered into the kitchen to get some juice,on the counter was a note from Frankie

\- Took Tiger for a walk. We are getting breakfast. Be back soon Love u!! XOXOXO FJG

Zach drank his juice, then decided to take a quick shower before Frankie came home they had allot to do today to get ready for LA tomorrow.   
When he got out of the shower he could hear Frankie singing in the kitchen, some song from his show probably Zach didn't recognize it. He put on some underwear , a pair shorts but no shirt and found Frankie cleaning an already clean kitchen.

"Good Morning babe" Zach said leaning over to give Frankie a kiss

"Good Morning, How did you sleep?"

"Great, I was next too you."

Frankie's face lite up "I went to Starbucks there's coffee and a bagel for you"

"Thanks babe."

Zach watched Frankie clean while he ate, it was hard not too. He was the most beautiful human that Zach had ever seen. Zach felt so lucky to have him back in his life. 

Frankie noticed Zach watching him and went and sat on his lap. Zach wrapped his one arm around Frankie's waist and rested the other on his thigh. Frankie reached his arms up around Zach's neck and then leaned in and kissed Zach softly on the lips deeping it as Zach gave him entrance to his mouth. The kiss was hot and sloppy and Zach started feeling it in other areas of his body. Frankie must have noticed Zach's growing erection under him because he abruptly ended the kiss. 

"Sorry Love, we have to much to do right now, later."

Zach disappointed tried to put on his best Marilyn face "You Promise Daddy." he said with the Marilyn voice.

"I Promise." Frankie said "We have a busy morning. We need to finish cleaning this apartment, pack, drop Tiger off at the doggy spa and I was hoping to find a small gift for Ariana and Mommy."

"Doggy spa?"

"Yes its a fancy boarding house for dogs, nothing but the best for our baby."

Zach laughed. Frankie kissed him and hopped up getting back to work. Zach headed for the bedroom, he made their bed and straightened up their room. He pulled the suitcases down from the closet. They matched, hot pink with their names in glitter across the front. Zach sat them on the bed began looking for his clothes. A few minutes later Frankie entered the room watching Zach. 

Whatcha doing?" 

"Trying to figure out what to pack"

"No golf shirts."

"but I like golf shirts."

"umm NO, just let me do it" 

"but babe." Zach whined jokingly. He already knew no matter what he packed Frankie would fix it. He remembered that much. So Zach left Frankie to the packing and he went to play with Tiger. 

Later that day they headed out to take Tiger to the Pampered Tails Doggy spa,that was the name of it. Really it's was just a dog hotel but with fancier toys and food. It was nice and clean and Tiger must have been there before because everybody knew him. He would be happy there for the 5 days they would spend in LA.

Next they went shopping. Frankie was not sure what he wanted to get for Ari and Mommy but he wanted it to be fabulous. They started at Macy's but ended up at Tiffany's were he had chosen matching bracelets that the women would love. By this time Zach was Hungary the bagel from that morning was long gone.

"Wanna get some dinner?" he asked

"Yes where should be eat" 

If it was up to Zach they would be going to chipotle but he knew Frankie wouldn't go for that. 

"I don't know surprise me." He suggested. Of course Frankie knew exactly where they should eat. 

Dinner was nice, Zach had a steak and Frankie had Tuna. The wine was delicious. They talked about LA and how much everyone had changed in the last few years. Zach was really excited he was even looking forward to seeing Victoria. 

They walked home after Dinner. It was a beautiful evening. The sun was setting behind all the buildings and the city lights were starting to shine bright. It was nice to just be in the moment, walking holding his boyfriends hand. Zach could remember a time when something this simple was so hard for him. In the beginning of their relationship he was confused, he had always been attracted too women until he met Frankie. Zach had fallen in love quickly with Frankie, he had never met anyone like him and he had never been attracted to men before so he didn't understand. These feelings scared him and made him unsure of himself. It took awhile but once Zach was able to leave peoples opinions behind and accept himself , he was able to love Frankie the way Frankie loved him. It became easier to shout it and be proud of it. 

It was a little after 8 when they arrived home, Frankie logged on to his imac to check in for their flight tomorrow. The Plane was schedule to depart 8am with the time difference they would arrive before lunch. He quickly texted Ari to remind her and make sure that she had transportation for them. Then he curled up on the couch next to Zach. 

"Want to watch a movie?" Frankie asked

"Maybe or you could fulfill your promise to me this morning." Zach whispered in his ear then taking a soft bite  
.  
"My tiger feeling feisty"

"You have no idea" Zach said grabbing Frankie's hand and placing it on his already hard cock

Frankie began rubbing him through his shorts and Zach moaned with pleasure. Then Frankie moved till he was sitting on Zach's lap straddling him . He wrapped his arms around Zach's neck and Zach rested his arms around his waist placing his hands on Frankie's ass. 

"I love you so fucking much" Frankie purred as Zach began to kiss him. This kiss was intense and needy, Zach's fingers gripped Frankie's ass. Frankie could feel the heat behind the kiss like Zach was pouring every emotion into it. Frankie broke away for a second to suggest they take it to the bedroom. Zach stood up, Frankie wrapped his legs around Zach's waist and they continued to kiss while Zach turned out the light and made sure the door was locked. 

In the bedroom Zach dropped Frankie on the bed and quickly removed his clothes. He then reached over and helped Frankie out of his jeans and underwear, purposely and slowly rubbing his hand over Frankie's Erection. Frankie moaned loudly, sitting up and quickly removing his shirt before Zach pounced on top of him and started covering his face, neck and chest with kisses. When he finally found Frankie's mouth again he didn't waist anytime, kissing him harder and deeper than he had before. Frankie pushed up on Zach gaining control and rolling Zach over onto his back his lips never leaving Zach's. He straddled Zach pinning him to the bed their cocks rubbing against each other. As Frankie pulled away from Zach's lips, 

Zach whispered "I want you to Fuck me" 

Frankie making eye contact "Are you sure."

"Yes, I want to feel you inside of me. Please" Zach was feeling nervous, it had been a long time since he and Frankie had been together but he also knew that he has never loved anyone the way he loves/loved Frankie. This is the way it was always meant to be.

Frankie leaned down and kissed Zach again before he reached over into the bedside table to retrieve some lube. He gave Zach another quick kiss before moving down, he licked the pre cum off the head of Zach's cock before taking his length into his mouth for a few minutes. He could hear Zach coming apart and decided to stop before he finished in his mouth.

"Do you wanna do this facing front or backwards."

"I wanna look at you. I Love you."

Frankie coated 3 of his fingers with lube. Zach raised his legs to give Frankie better access. Frankie inserted the first finger. He was still for a moment letting Zach adjust before inserting the second finger. Frankie moved his fingers in and out stretching Zach's hole. When Zach started to rock against Frankie's hand, he inserted the throed finger. He continued to fuck Zach with his Fingers until Zach was begging for Frankie

"oh my god Frankie."

"You like that baby"

"That feels so good but I need you.NOW!!!" Zach Growled

Frankie quickly grabbed the lube again coating his cock this time. He positioned his self over Zach teasing the outside of Zach's hole with the head of his cock. Zach hissed as Frankie teased him. He was impatient and wanted Frankie now. Frankie smiled at Zach, he could see the frustration on his face, he decided to stop playing he too was ready. He inserted just the head of his cock letting Zach adjust before he shoved the rest of the way in. He stayed very still until Zach started rocking back on him. Frankie's thrust were slow at first and speed up as his pulse became more irregular. Zach had forgot how good sex with Frankie was, He was ready to cum but he wanted this to last forever. Frankie was thrusting harder and faster now and Zach knew that Frankie was about to cum. Frankie reached down and started stroking Zach's cock with the same intensity of his thrust

"Cum with me Baby" Frankie purred

A few more thrusts later Frankie came hard inside Zach and Zach came all over both of them. Frankie pulled out, reached for a tissue on the bedside table to wipe up the cum that was on both of them. Then he laid across Zach Kissing him softly for a few minutes before rolling over on his back. They were quiet for a minute or two,

"Babe, are you okay?" Frankie asked 

"Yes, Better than okay, that was amazing."

"It was great." 

"Great? It was the best sex of my life."

Frankie laughed, "It was Amazing, really amazing Zach, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Frankie. I really mean it."

Frankie leaned over curling into Zach and resting his head on his chest. Zach wrapped his arm around Frankie rubbing his back.  
Zach could not remember a time when sex was that good with Crystal or anyone for that matter. It was okay but it was missing excitement and passion, even from the beginning of their relationship. That spark, the over the top fireworks that he felt with Frankie was never there with her or anyone else. He knew why, it's because they share a special bond it is rare and unprecedent, it's a isotope.


	6. L.A.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Brother finale.. Frankie and Zach are in LA!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot going on in this chapter compared to the rest of them but I wanted to get LA over quickly, I didn't want to make it 4 chapters long.. Hope you enjoy

There flight to LA went smooth, baby Haylee didn't cry the whole flight which I'm sure her parents Cody and Jen appreciated along with the rest of the passengers. When they arrived to LAX they where expecting a driver with a sign that read their names but instead they were surprised to find Joan and Ari waiting for them. After all the hugs and hello's Cody and Jen left in a uber to their Hotel and the Grande's left in Joan's car headed for their home. Zach rested his head on Frankie's shoulder while he listened to them finalize plans for a small dinner party that was happening that evening with the BB16 houseguest. This way they could relax and catch up before all the big parties that would happen over the next few days.

Later that afternoon Zach and Frankie were getting settled in to Frankie's old bedroom,

"Hey Frankie,"

"Yes Love"

" Can we keep my memory loss, dream issues to ourselves this week, I really don't want to have to keep explaining it and continue to sound crazy." 

"Of course baby. I mean you seem to know everything about everybody else mostly, you just can't remember me, us."

ouch that stung a little, Zach thought. 

"I'm really sorry about that."

"I Know, it's not your fault, I shouldn't have said that like that, it just hurts to think about it sometimes, especially when you mention it. I love you so much and I never want to forget what we have and it hurts that you did."

Zach walked over and wrapped Frankie in his arms, kissing his head. 

"I do love you Frankie and I know I can't remember or maybe I am dreaming but I do not want to hurt you. That was never my intentions and I know your struggling with this just as much as I am."

Frankie hugged Zach tighter. Zach made a mental note to stop mentioning it and to just go with the flow as if this was his real life, he could do that. 

"Frankie I will stop bringing it up." he promised "but I want you to know, that even in my other life or reality, I always loved you, I never stopped, we may have not been together but everything in that life always came back to you. So many times I wanted to call you, or message you, you were never far from my mind or my heart."

Frankie with tears in his eyes leaned up to kiss Zach. When they broke away, Zach whipped the tears that were flowing down Frankie's face.

"Don't cry babe." Zach said

"I just love you so much, you bring so much joy to my heart and life."

Zach wrapped Frankie tighter in his arms and kissed him again.

Dinner was alot of fun. It was always good to reminisce and catch up with old friends. The thing about the Big Brother house is that you get so connected with these people that they really are more like family. Derrick and his wife Jana were the first to arrive. They had left their two daughters Tenley and Lila back in Rhode Island with family. Tim and a very Pregnant Christine arrived along side Brittany Amber and Victoria. Everyone was their except Joey, Devon and Pao, though she would be their tomorrow. It was alittle awkward when Nicole showed up with her new boyfriend. Nicole and Hayden had been engaged for a few years after their season had ended. Hayden still wished things had worked out and was just telling Zach that he planned to talk to Nicole, when she walked in with Brett. Even Donny and Jocaosta showed up later in the evening.

The evening went by fast and everyone left around midnight. Zach and Frankie were both exhausted from the day. They started to help clean up when Joan and Ariana told them to go to bed. They gladly accepted and headed for their room. Zach flopped across the bed grabbing the clicker and turning on the TV. He settled on some sports broadcast while Frankie took a shower. He must have dosed off cause he woke up to Frankie cuddling up next to him. He pulled Frankie into his arms kissing him.  
"Goodnight Rose." Zach whispered

"I love you, goodNIGHT." Frankie sang

The next morning they woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked down stairs. They quickly threw on some clothes and headed down to eat. Joan and Ari were waiting for them. They all sat down together. The conversation was nice, Ari told us all about her tour and how well it was going. She gave us crap cause we hadn't been to a show in almost two months. Frankie promised we would be at the next one. Frankie talked about his show and filled them in on what I was doing at work as well. Which I was glad he did so they wouldn't ask. I learned though that I worked for WDHA, I had my own show called "Rance in your Pants". Basically I entertained people with my Zach Attack personality on the way home from work. I also lead several Charity events for the Station and we just finished an event for the support of same sex adoptions, were we raised money for a few families to be able to start their adoption process. This was useful information to know and I was excited about what I do for a living.

The day was very relaxing, we hung with Ariana by the pool most of the afternoon until it was time to get ready for the finale. It was nice to just be their in the midst of the Grande energy. Frankie and Ariana were both so funny alone that when they were together you knew your sides would be hurting from laughing so hard which is one of the many things he loved about them. 

The finale was fun, Frankie was upset that his favorite house guest didn't win. She was so close but lost the finale HOH and the other two house guest were in a showmance so they took each other. 

The after party was exciting though and so many old house guest were there, it was like a big family reunion. Some family you want to see and talk with and some you'd like to avoid entirely. Frankie being the social butterfly he is wanted to talk to everybody so Zach followed him around for awhile catching up and taking selfies with Jeff and Jordan BB10 and 13, Jordan was pregnant with their first child. Hayden winner of BB12, Amanda from BB15, Rachel and Brendon BB12 and 13, Janelle from BB6, 7 and 14 and so on. They even made is rounds to all the new house guest welcoming them to the family.

Zach eventually grew bored with all the small talk kissed Frankie on the cheek before heading to the bar for a drink. He found Derrick, Jana and Cody sitting at a table and joined them. Cody was leaving soon he felt bad that Jen was back at the hotel with Haylee. Eventually Frankie found his way back to Zach after he was talked out. He sat down next to him and kissed his neck.

"Where's Cody?" Frankie asked

"He left he felt bad that Jen was stuck back at the hotel with the baby and decided he'd rather be with them. He said he would see us tomorrow."

"Good. Wanna Dance Love"

"Of Course, Rose"

They said goodbye to Derrick and Jana who were leaving as well and made their way to the dance floor. They grinded, twerked, spun and even did their signature dance more than once. They had so much fun dancing with each other and old friends. Finally the night was calming down and they were both exhausted and ready to head home. Frankie had made plans with Caleb and a few other house guest to meet for brunch the next day before they left. 

When they got back to the house they quietly made their way to their room. They didn't want to wake Ari and Joan. Zach decided to take a shower before bed and Frankie joined him. After their shower they climbed into bed. They cuddled up and Zach rubbed Frankie's back unto he fell asleep. Life was pretty perfect.

After Brunch the next day Frankie had invited Cody, Jen, Derrick, Jana and Caleb over. They were all sitting around the pool when Ariana and Joan came out with some drinks. Frankie was sitting on Zach's lap and Zach was kissing the back of Frankie's neck.

"God, get a room!" Exclaimed Ari

Everyone laughed including Frankie and Zach who just cuddled closer into each other.

"Somethings Never change" Cody said "I've been the third wheel one to many times with those too."

"Haven't we all." Derrick said "We all were waiting for you two to just hook up and release some of that sexual tension we could all feel back in the BB house. No but for real I'm glad things worked out for you two though." Derrick said. "I think we all knew it would."

"Yeah, you guys are for sure in love." Caleb said with his country accent.

Naw it's a bromance" Zach said not able to keep a straight face

Everybody laughed again

The conversation lead them all to reminisce about life in the BB house. They started speculating that next year should be All Stars since they hasn't been one yet since their season ended. Zach would love to do it again especially with Frankie. They would defiantly win the next time. The afternoon stretched on and soon everyone had to leave to get ready for that evening festivities.

That night was another party, different from yesterdays. People weren't as reserved. Their was more drinking and dancing. Both Zach and Frankie drank to much and danced till their bodies hurt then headed home. Where they both just collapsed.

The next morning they both woke up completely hungover. They each guzzled a bunch of water and took some meds before they showered and dressed for the day. Most people were leaving today, so a few were meeting for coffee before their flights. Frankie and Zach had decided to join them. After coffee they all said there goodbye and Zach and Frankie headed back home to sleep for a few hours.

They woke in the early evening, Ari was knocking on the door. Frankie told her to come in

"Would you two like to go to dinner with me and Mommy tonight." Ari asked while sitting down on the edge of their bed.

"yes, of course." Frankie said "When do we need to be ready." 

"Around 7:00, Sean is flying in he should be here by then."

"Sounds good we will be ready."

Ari left after a few more minutes of small talk. She shut the door for them on her way out and Frankie rolled over till he was almost laying on top of Zach.   
He started tracing Zach's abs then moving up to rub his nipples. They were both quiet and relaxed. Well Zach was, Frankie not so much. He moved closer to Zach and started pressing his groin into Zach's side trying to find friction for his growing erection. This got Zach's attention and he started to kiss Frankie. It didn't take long before they were both naked and Zach was placing sweet kisses on the head of Frankie's cock, rubbing the precum around with his lips. Zach wrapped his mouth around Frankie's head sucking gently receiving rewarding moans and sighs from the man he loved. Zach then moved his mouth down the shaft taking in Frankie's full length and slowly retrieving back up and then down again. Frankie ran his hand through Zach's hair as he relished in the feeling of Zach's mouth around his dick. Zach started to speed up and Frankie new he was about to come undone he groaned and moaned loudly as he came in Zach's mouth. Zach swallowed and started kissing Frankie's abs and nipples as he made his way to Frankie's mouth. 

"I love you Zach, you always know what I need."

Zach giggled and placed another kiss on Frankie's lips before he said

"We gotta get up if we are going to be ready for dinner soon."

Frankie had totally forgot about dinner

"What about you he said."

"I'm good, I'm just happy I could please you. It brings me joy"

Frankie laid there for a moment wondering how he got so lucky, he found Zach by accident, by fate in the big brother house something he had not expected. He was glad it happened and happy that he didn't follow his own rules of not getting involved with straight men. However Zach was never really all that straight, he always fell in that Grey area somewhere. Frankie was so happy and content in his life with Zach. Zach could make him laugh, feel loved, feel passionate and feel more alive than anyone else he had ever met. Zach is his one true love, his soulmate and Frankie never wanted to be without him.

Dinner was perfect, the restaurant was over the top, the food was delicious and the company better than all of it. You were never short on entertainment or laughter when you were with the Grande's. Zach loved that about all of them. They spoke about Sean's tour, he is preforming in LA the next night, Ariana is going to do a surprise cameo during his show tomorrow and of course they were all going. Frankie talked more about his show and some of the cast members. Zach mostly listened commenting when he was suppose to. 

After dinner they all headed home. Ari and Sean headed for bed he was only there for 2 nights and I'm sure they wanted alone time. Frankie Zach and Joan sat outside around the stone electric fire place sipping wine and talking all about their lives. Joan asked alot of question s like

"When will you get married."

"When will you make me a grandmother." and 

"Whats the hold up, clearly you two are in love have been and always will be."

Neither of them really knew how to answer these question. It wasn't that Frankie hadn't thought about marrying Zach or having kids with him because he did all the time he just wasn't sure how Zach felt about it. Zach was still in his 20's, late late 20's but who's counting. Frankie didn't want to push him, if always figured if and when Zach was ready they would both know. But maybe his mom had a point they were in love, that over the top, I can't breathe without you kind of love that after 5 years hadn't faded, if anything it had only grown stronger. This gave Frankie alot to think about.

The next day they spent at Disneyland. They had alot of fun, riding rides, seeing shows and meeting fans. It still amazed both of them that people were still so invested in their relationship. They both thought that eventually people would grow bored with them move on to other showmances and ships but so many never did. They understood how special their relationship was to people, what it stood for and they tried, never to take that for granted. 

Sean's Concert was the perfect end to this whole trip. They had so much fun partying with all his fans. Ariana sang beautifully of course and then came and partied with them. Everyone had a great time it was kind of sad that they had to leave in the morning but it was time to go home to Tiger and their lives which were only going to get better, Frankie had a plan.


	7. Rance in your Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach goes back to work.. Smut warning

Zach was so tired that he slept the whole flight home. Frankie would have too but he was to excited to sleep. He was formulating a plan. He was going to ask Zach to marry him. This plan needed to be perfect though, a romantic location, a ring and most importantly his Zach the Zach that remembers everything so he may have to wait but it would be perfect.

The flight arrived on schedule and soon they were in a uber on their way home. They would pick up tiger tomorrow. The apartment was just as they had left it and they both crashed on the sofa when they walked in. Even though they had done nothing but sit on an airplane for the last 6 hours they were both exhausted. Frankie laid his legs across Zach's and they just relaxed.

"So technically you go back to work tomorrow, do you think you can handle that?" Frankie asked

"I'm gonna try. I may need your help with a few things first. So what exactly do I do? I know I have a show, I'm guessing I talk and play music and shit."

"You have a small team, You have a producer Helen, and a co host Lena. Usually you and Lena just discuss current events, celebrity gossip, you take calls. Your Zach attack is turned on, your little coarse and have no filter. Helen will sometimes interrupt with her opinion on the topics."

"Am I suppose to know, or write up what we talk about?"

"No there is another team for that, I believe when you get to work you have a script of sorts, it has all your topics on it."

"Wait, so my show is Scripted."

"No!! It is so not script it can get lively at times you and Lena rarely see eye to eye, so you fight, Allot! but it's entertaining as hell and Lena's a little fire cracker. You too are very funny together. Also I may have told her about your memory issues and she is gonna help you tomorrow."Frankie said that last part quickly.

"What you told her?"

"oh don't be dramatic, your gonna need help, finding your office, knowing where to sit. Trust me you'll like her, let me see you phone I'll show you a picture of her that way you'll know who you are looking for tomorrow." 

Frankie pulled up a picture of Lena, this little petite red headed girl, she didn't look a day over 16.

"Oh and one more thing, your opening, goes something like this "Well Hello, It's your lucky day, you have Rance in your pants on the way home, I'm Zach attack and of course I have Lena here with me". When you introduce Lena you always sound bored and a bit annoyed, to which she gives you sassy comment and the show starts from there. It's easy, you'll do great."

Zach wasn't so sure but he was gonna try and it felt good to know that Frankie believed in him. Zach leaned over and pulled Frankie up into his lap, nuzzling on his neck and ears.. Frankie ran his hands through Zach's hair and rubbed on his ears. They kissed for a few minutes until Zach pulled away, Frankie would have liked to continue but Zach's stomach let out a huge growl.

"So maybe we should make some dinner." Zach suggested

They headed for the kitchen, to see about dinner. They had been gone all week so they didn't have that many options. After searching for a few minutes they decided against cooking and ate cereal instead. So they sat at the table with their frootloops and almond milk and enjoyed a nice dinner together.

After Dinner they cleaned up the kitchen and headed back to their room. Zach went in the bathroom to brush his teeth while Frankie unpacked their suitcases. Frankie was done quickly since most things went in the hamper, he joined Zach in the bathroom so he could brush his own teeth. 

Zach looked up watching Frankie in the mirror his eyes tracing the lines of Frankie's abs and his V, Frankie was so hot Zach wasn't sure how he had ended up here in this wonderful life with Frankie but he was determined to stay. He watched Frankie rinse his mouth and wash his face, Frankie face was beautiful and his big brown eyes. Zach felt like the luckiest man, that was just Frankie's exterior, that didn't even cover how beautiful he was inside. He was smart, funny, giving and loving to all people and animals. 

Frankie had noticed Zach watching him, he watched his eyes while they traced over his body he felt him staring while he washed his face and Frankie liked it, he could see the love and burning lust that Zach had for him behind those eyes and it made Frankie feel special.

When Zach leaned over to rinse and put away his toothbrush he noticed that Frankie was watching him back. He blushed and giggled alittle when he realized he had been caught.

"I love that you watch me. It makes me feel special and sexy and does other things to me as well." Frankie said with a wink

"oh really, what kinds other things."

"oh you know" Frankie said as he wrapped his arms around Zach's waist pressing his Hard cock into Zach's semi.

Zach giggled again before taking Frankie's face in his hands and kissing him with all the love and passion he had. Frankie opened his lips to allow Zach's tongue to fully explore his mouth. Frankie joined the fun twirling his tongue with Zach's, then sucking on Zach's bottom lip before rejoining their tongues in one of the hottest kisses they have had since Zach lost his memory, when they pulled away to catch their Breathe, 

Zach purred "Frankie will you fuck me?"

"I will make love to you." Frankie responded.

Placing his hands under Zach's shirt and pulling it off over his head then removing his own, his eye's never leaving Zach's he ran his hands up and down his chest, grabbing the waist band of his jeans and unbuttoning them pulling them to the floor, he then reached up cupping Zach's cock and rubbing though his underwear until a slight moan escaped Zach's lips. Frankie with his eye's still on Zach's helped him out of his underwear. Frankie then began placing soft sensual licks and kisses on his thighs working his way to the prize. When he was there he licked the pre cum that had began to leak from the tip of Zach's cock, licking his lips and closing his eyes before taking Zach's head into his mouth. Twirling his tongue around before taking Zach's full length. With his hands on Zach's hips he pulled Zach deeper into his mouth savoring the taste and feel of this wonderful man on his tongue. He felt Zach rub his head to get his attention

"If you continue that I'm gonna cum right here" Zach sighed

Frankie pulled off slowly, then getting to his feet, he ran his tongue up Zach's abdomen to his chest circling each nipple pausing to suck and kiss on each one before planting a quick Kiss on Zach's mouth grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the bathroom towards their bed.

Frankie quickly removed the rest of his clothes as he walked. They climbed into their bed and Frankie climbed on top of Zach, Straddling him awhile nipping and kissing his neck and ears Finding his mouth again he started kissing Zach with the same heat they had in the bathroom. Zach's hands wrapped around Frankie rubbing his back and down his thighs. Zach was thrusting his hips trying to find friction up against Frankie throbbing Cock. Zach pulled away a few moments later   
"Frankie I need you, I need you inside of me."

Frankie placed another kiss on Zach's lips then one on his chest and stomach before reaching into the bedside table and retrieving the lube.  
Kissing Zach again quickly but deeply before lubing up with fingers. He reached his hand down and started rubbing the outside of Zach's hole before inserting one finger. He held still for a moment before he started to move it within him. He then inserted the second finger and continued to Stretch Zach's hole every time Frankie would brush past Zach's prostate Zach would buckle under the pleasure and beg for more. After Frankie was able to insert all three fingers he knew Zach was ready. He leaned in to kiss Zach again  
"I love you so much Zach, You are my life."

He coated his cock generously with lube then lined himself up with Zach's hole, he carefully thrust his length into him pausing for a second so Zach could adjust. After a few seconds Zach was ready and was rocking back on Frankie. Frankie with his hands on Zach's hips and his eyes on Zach's began to thrust, slowly at first but gaining speed as Zach moans and cries became louder and more erratic. Zach knew he was gonna cum soon as he reached up to start touching himself, Frankie Grabbed his swollen cock, stroking a few times before Zach yelled "Oh Fuck" as he covered Frankie's stomach and his own with his warm sticky cum. A few seconds later Frankie filled Zach with his cum before collapsing next to Zach on the bed. He reached for a tissue from the bedside table to clean them both up, Then he cuddled up next to Zach putting his head on his chest while Frankie wrapped his arm around him and began to draw pictures in his back.

"I love you." Zach said "That was the best ever."

"Thats what you said last time."

"Well I lied because that was fucking amazing. I could do that everyday for the rest of my life.

"and we can." Frankie whispered.

The next morning after eating frootloops again Zach and Frankie decided that the market was their first priority of the day. So after getting ready they headed out into NYC for some groceries. There was a market up the road where they usually shopped so they walked there hand in hand talking about this beautiful morning. After they bought the things they needed they returned to their apartment. In the kitchen, they put away there groceries 

"Can we go pick up Tiger next." Zach asked

"Umm, Sure I was going to pick him up when you left for work but when we are done lets go get him and maybe we can take a quick walk in central park before you have to be to work."

Zach was excited, he couldn't wait to see tiger. They left a few minutes later, Zach was almost bouncing up and down when they pulled up to Pampered Tails doggy spa and he quickly made his way in the building way ahead of Frankie. Tiger was just as excited to see Zach though covering him in doggy kisses and climbing all over him while Zach sat on the floor. Frankie just watched. They were the cutest and they were his, he loved his little family.

"You two ready to go, we only have a couple hours before you have to leave for work."

When they got back over by their apartment they took Tiger for a walk in central park. Zach and Frankie walked hand in hand and Zach held Tigers leash. It was a beautiful day the sun was shining and even though it was almost late September the weather was still very warm. Zach probably could have spent the rest of the afternoon out with Frankie and Tiger but he had to work and he was extremely nervous that he would screw that all up.

A little over an hour later he was entering the WDHA studio and immediately getting greeted by Lena.

So I heard you lost your mind or something like that."

"um Yeah, your Lena?"

"yes, wow you really did huh."

"Yeah"

"ok no worries, I spoke to Frankie and he said you want to keep it quiet so follow me to our office and then I'll fill you in."

"Great lead the way." 

She walked he followed. There office was close by just right around the corner. It was a nice size office with 2 desk and a table in the corner. It wasn't hard for Zach to figure out which desk was his, with the Gator memorabilia and pictures of Frankie and Tiger. Zach sat in his chair, which was comfortable. He looked at his desk opened his drawers just feeling out the place. Lena instructed him to turn on his laptop, which he did.

When it loaded his background picture was the one Ariana took at the Big Brother 16 after party 6 years ago. Her Greatest accomplishment he thought sarcastically in his head. However the picture was one of his favorites and the only one framed that still sits on his bookshelf in his reality. 

Lena told him how to log in to receive there notes for today's show. He pulled them up and they printed them out. They then sat at the table making there own notes on while they discussed today's topics.

Frankie was right Lena was kinda fun and he can see why they had such good chemistry on the show he had a hard time using his Zach attack personality with her but not that hard. She was a feisty one and knew how to push his buttons. The show went great and Zach had so much fun. No one noticed that he was slightly off today or at least they didn't show it, he was grateful for Lena for helping through this day.

When he got back home, Frankie had dinner done and the table set. Zach told Frankie all about his day and how much he enjoyed being on the radio. Frankie smiled and listened he loved listening to Zach talk about work and being so excited about it, it was almost like his Zach was back.


	8. A Dream? Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach see's the doctor again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is kinda boring, but hang out I'm trying to wrap it up so I can get to the next part, where we find out if it's a dream or is it Memory loss.

The next morning Zach woke to Frankie singing in the shower, He laid there listening for awhile until Tiger came over pretty much demanding to go for a walk. So Zach got up, got dressed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. 

"Good Morning." he said to Frankie who was still in the shower.

"Good Morning my love."

Zach with the toothbrush in his mouth peeked around the shower curtain at the God like man, he took a moment to admire him before he spoke.

"Fuck, you are so hot, I just want to climb in there with you but I think Tiger might pee all over the apartment."

Frankie smiled, "Thank you and I would say yes but if your dog pees or does anything in this apartment there will be hell to pay, so hurry with your teeth and go walk him."   
Frankie laughed from the shower and Zach brushed a little faster. 

"So I'll be back. Tiger and I will get coffee. I love you."

"Love you back" Frankie says before he resumes the song he was singing earlier.

Zach grabbed Tiger leash and down the elevator they went. It was kind of chilly this morning but Zach could tell it would be a beautiful day later. They walked about a mile and stopped at a Starbucks when they circled back around. 

Frankie quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He was on the imac when Zach walked in. 

"Welcome Home." Frankie said looking up from the screen

"Hey Babe," Zach hung up Tiger leash, then walked over to kiss Frankie properly before handing him his coffee.

"mmm, thank you." 

"No problem anything for my baby." Zach said walking into the kitchen to feed Tiger 

"What are you doing."

"Nothing just answering some emails and stuff. What are you doing."

"I'm going to shower." he kissed Frankie on the head and headed to the shower.

Frankie sighed, as he watched Zach walk into their room, then he put his focus back on the mac screen, pressing the back button and continued to search rings. He was pretty sure he would hire a designer, because he wanted something very specific but he was looking anyways, he was really excited. 

A few hours later Frankie was getting ready to go to the theater and Zach was going with him.

"I'm so excited your coming to the show tonight. It's going to be great then after words we can go out if you want."

"I'm excited to and we can go where ever you want."

"Well lets see how we feel when the show is over."

They arrived at theater 2 hours before the show started. Frankie had some things to do since he had been gone all week and this was his first show back. Zach mostly hung out in Frankie's dressing room, he was on twitter answering some Dm's and just playing with his fans a little bit. After awhile he grew bored and decided to go get dinner for himself and Frankie before the show starts.

He walked a block over to the closest chipotle. After he order their food then stopped to take meet some fans that were calling his name. He signed autographs and took a couple of selfies before he walked back to the theater. He found Frankie applying his stage makeup in his dressing room. 

"Hey babe, I'm back, God you look Sexy as hell," Frankie was standing at the mirror in just small, very small pair of shorts.

"Thank you" Frankie said, "your pretty sexy yourself."

Zach giggled and started rubbing Frankie's shoulders. Frankie leaned back on Zach reaching till he could kiss Zach's chin.

"I love you."

"I Love you too" Zach said as he got the there food opened and they quickly ate.

Soon it was time to take his seat, he kissed Frankie's ear in a attempt not to mess up his perfect makeup.

Zach had sat center stage 3 row. The show was called. "The last man standing" and Frankie was magical in it. The theater was never Zach's thing but he could watch Frankie perform all day. Frankie just glowed on that stage as he hit every note. He was beautiful in his element the energy coming from the stage was contagious and by time it was over Zach jumped to his feet hollering and whistling, he was so proud of Frankie. Zach was very easily the loudest person there and he didn't care.

After the show Zach stayed with Frankie till he they walked out, Frankie had lots of fans waiting to meet him and take pictures. Zach stood to the side and watch Frankie mingle with his fans. When Frankie had talked to each fan, and they had all the pictures and autographs they wanted he blew a kiss to the fans still hanging around and said goodnight. Then he and Zach walked hand in hand into the night.

They headed to meet up with some friends at a dance club.They drank and danced until the wee hours of the morning when Frankie remembered he has two shows the next day. They said goodbye to there Friends and left in a uber.

The next morning Zach was up before Frankie, they both came home last night Drank lots of water and went to sleep. Zach wasn't sure what time Frankie's show was but decided to let him sleep awhile longer while he took Tiger for a walk. Twenty minutes later they were back and Frankie was still sleeping. Zach had breakfast and cleaned the kitchen before crawling in bed next to Frankie. He curled up next to him and started gently rubbing his back and placing soft kisses in the sensitive spot on his neck. A few minutes later Frankie started to stir.

"Good Morning" he said in his groggy sleep voice

"Good Morning, What time is your show today?"

"I have one at 3 and one at 8, what time is it."

"It's right after 11."

"wow, it's late." he said trying to sit up. Zach wouldn't let him, he just pulled him closer to his body. Frankie was still not awake enough to fight with him so he just curled into to him and laid a kiss on Zach chest. They laid quietly whispering sweet nothings till 11:30 when Frankie said he really needed to get up. Frankie made his way to the shower while Zach went to make him some coffee.

When Frankie got out of the shower Zach had coffee and breakfast ready for Frankie

Oh My God, I love you so much" he said taking the coffee. "I'm so upset I forgot I had two shows today, we stayed out too long last night. I'm going to need some serious make- up tonight to cover the bags under my eyes."

"You look gorgeous babe."

Frankie drank his coffee and ate his breakfast as Zach headed to shower and get ready for the day. 

Frankie left about 1:00, Zach took Tiger to play over in Central Park. They had a great afternoon, on the way back to the apartment AJ called. He and Zach made plans to hang out. They met at a sports bar later in the evening. Zach had technically not see AJ since Christmas when he was in Florida visiting his family, but he played it cool. AJ was easy to hang with. They order hot wings and onion rings and some beers and just bro'd out for awhile. Zach had a great time and maybe one to many beers. 

He managed to beat Frankie back to the apartment. He brought him dinner home from the bar. He knew Frankie would be tired. Frankie came in a few moments later. Zach sat with him while he ate. When he was finished Zach cleaned up the kitchen and Frankie checked twitter . They headed to bed soon after Frankie was exhausted not getting enough sleep the night before plus the two shows he just wanted to curl up with Zach and sleep.

They laid in bed, Zach Drawing patterns into Frankie's back. Frankie was content and in love. Zach's follow up Doctor's appt was in the morning and they would have the results of the MRI and see what there next steps were. Hopefully Zach would be back to his old self soon. Frankie was meeting with a ring designer in a few days he couldn't wait to make this wonderful man his husband.

The doctor came in the examining room where Zach sat on the table and Frankie in a chair near by. He asked how Zach was feeling and if his memory was returning at all. Zach answered that he felt great but no he wasn't remembering the parts he had lost. The Doctor said that Zach's test results came back normal. It didn't appear that he was dealing with any kind of Brain trauma that might be causing the memory lapse. He suggested that Zach see a psychologist to talk about whatever. He prepared both men for the chance that maybe Zach's memory wouldn't return but told them that the brain is a strange thing and sometimes there are no answers.

They left the office a little discouraged but with the referral they need for the psychologist. They should expect a call from the psychologist office in the morning.  
Zach was really starting to believe that this really was some memory loss thing and that everything he knew from before were just figments of his imagination. Really it was the only thing that actually made sense people don't fall asleep and wake up in alternate realities, that just doesn't happen and he has been here almost 2 weeks he doubted he was still dreaming but only time would tell.

Tiger was waiting by the door when they got home, he needed to go out so they took him for a walk before Zach had to leave for work. 

"What are you going to do this afternoon while I'm at work?" He asked Frankie as they walked

"Umm nothing probably will watch some TV, maybe go to my cycling class. I'm going to make dinner, Chicken and salad it will be ready when you get home."

"and what's for dessert Daddy." Zach said in his best Marilyn

"hmmm.. that's for me to know, and you to maybe find out." Frankie said with a wink

Zach giggled and grabbed Frankie's hand to head back to there home.

Zach was able to find his office today by himself and almost remember how to retrieve their notes for today, but he had to ask Lena what his password on the laptop was. They talked for a few min, he told her what they doc said today, she asked how he and Frankie took the news, Zach was fine with it , but he didn't know how Frankie felt, he didn't tell Lena that though. The show was going to be great tonight they were talking about Ariana's upcoming concert in New York plus several other things. Zach really enjoyed being on the radio.

Frankie was listening to Zach's show at home like he usually does when there was a knock at the door, got up to answer it. It was Lauren one of his oldest friends , they visited for a few hours she helped him prepare dinner. He told he about the ring he was having designed and that he was going to propose to Zach on stage at the Ariana's concert in 3 weeks. If the rings would be ready. She was so excited for both of them, she loved them like brothers. Lauren left a few minutes before Zach walked through the door

"Hey babe, I'm home" Zach said walking into the kitchen

Frankie was just setting the table for dinner he looked up when Zach walked in.

"You just missed Lauren," he said leaning in to kiss Zach

Yeah, that's cool, how is she."

"You know, classic Lauren, are you hungry? She helped me cook."

"It's smells delicious babe"

"Thank you, sit down," Frankie said taking a seat "How was your day, we listened to your show, Ari is probably going to kill you for telling that story about the time she fell off the stage.

"I know buts it's such a funny story though, I'm just glad that fan was able to catch her."

"Yeah, she is still going to kill you."

"It will be well worth it."

"We'll see about that." Frankie laughed

Zach just rolled his eye's,

"So how do you feel about what the doctor said today." Zach asked

"I wish he had better news but we will have to ride it out."

"what if I never get my memories back? Are you going to be okay with that."

"Of course, Rose we will just have to make new memories, that you can remember."

Zach smiled, he could see that Frankie was bothered by it a little, but that they would make it through and Zach was going to make sure that Frankie never missed the old Zach.

Tuesday morning bright and early the secretary from Dr. Morran's office called to set up a first meeting with Zach. He was a little anxious about the appointment, he had never been very good at sharing his feelings, especially with strangers. The appointment was tomorrow morning at 11 which was great because Frankie had to be at the theater all day. Zach wanted to go alone, it will be easier to speak about his memory loses and what and why he remembers what he does if Frankie isn't there. 

They morning flew by, they walked Tiger, stopped at Zach's favorite bagel shop for breakfast and cuddled on the couch for at least an hour before Frankie had to leave for the theater. He had dance rehearsal this morning before his show tonight. After he left Zach got on the imac, he was really trying to make since of his condition. He started with researching people who have lost their memory all of a sudden without reason. He wasn't surprised that he could not find any real documented cases. 

He was at a lost, then he started thinking about Crystal and how real that life felt. He logged on to twitter, he decided if he could not find info on his memory loss then maybe he could find info on Crystal. So he type in her twitter ID, @crystalmatts and their she was. He opened her page, she was real. He was freaked out, he didn't know what to make of this, did this mean he was right, is he dreaming? It was too much to think about he logged off the imac and went for a walk.

It was a short walk and didn't fix anything but he had to work so he pushed the feeling and thoughts to the back of his mind. He would have to deal with them later.   
He arrived early to work, Lena was already there in their office with the station manager Kevin. He wanted to meet with them about a event he wanted them to host, it was a short meeting. Which was great cause Zach was still having a hard time dealing with things this morning. Lena noticed and asked what was wrong. Zach a little hesitant at first finally decided he had to talk to someone who wasn't Frankie and told Lena everything. She sat quietly not really knowing what to say, finally

"Wow, are you going to tell Frankie."

"No, I can't, I just want things to be normal for him, for us. I don't want him to worry, I just, want him to think of me as his Zach."

"You are still his Zach, even if you tell him that she is real, that doesn't make you less his Zach."

"No, but it sort of makes me her Zach too. How do you think that will make him feel."

"yeah, but she doesn't even know you exist, you didn't follow her did you?"

"No, no, I thought about it but I don't want to go there, I'm truly happy in this reality, even more so than in mine, I'm just freaking out about it today"

Yeah, I would be too. So what are you going to do."

"I don't know, probably just keep doing what I'm doing, but we have a show to do so lets go."

They left their office went into the studio, the show was great, they took alot of fan calls today and gave away a few tickets to Ari's concert, Zach really does love his job.   
He left for home feeling better after talking to Lena, Frankie was right she is pretty great. He still didn't know if he should talk to Frankie about Crystal or not but he did know that no matter what Frankie would be there to support him. Frankie loved him and Zach was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.


	9. Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this part, let me know what ya think

Zach walked into Dr. Morran's office. The waiting room was small but it felt light and airy. The receptionist greeted him immediately and informed him the Dr. Morran would be with him soon, He sat in a plastic chair and flipped through an old people's magazine.

He didn't have to wait long when an older gentlemen opened an office door and invited him inside. Zach was a little nervous and Dr. Morran could since that. He asked Zach to have a seat anywhere he was comfortable. This room wasn't as bright and cheerful as the waiting room but it was still a nice and comfortable environment.

Zach sat on the brown leather couch, Dr Morran introduced himself, Then he asked Zach to tell him a little about himself as well. Zach was able to shake the nerves after a few min and he found that Dr. Morran was quiet easy to talk to. Dr. Morran asked questioned about Zach childhood, college days, he even brought up big brother and the first year of he and Frankie's relationship. After that things got complicated. Zach explained that this is the problem, he technically has 2 histories, the one he remembers and the one he doesn't. Dr. Morran had him explain both. 

When there hour was up, Dr. Morran inform Zach that he wanted to see him 3 days a week. That he couldn't promise results but that he has had great success helping others remember themselves and their past. Zach left feeling encouraged. 

Frankie was at the theater, he had rehearsal all day today then a show this evening. Right now though he was taking a lunch break in his dressing room with Georgio Maghuffman, who was the jewelry designer that would be making Zach and Frankie's rings. Frankie was super excited as he watched his vision be drawn on paper. The rings were identical, A white gold thin band, in cased all the way around with white Diamonds, with the exception of Blue and pink heart shaped diamonds on the front of each ring. The Diamonds were not big, but the color in the heart shaped diamonds made the rings pop. Frankie had to pay extra for the rush order, he wanted them in 2 weeks. Georgio Maghuffman, had explained that a rush like this would cost allot, but Frankie wasn't worried about the cost, he just wanted the day he proposed to be perfect and proposing on stage at Ari's concert was going to be epic. 

Frankie was so excited the rest of the day, he was just glowing that evening after his show he had to go home to Zach and act like it was any other day, he was going to have to dig deep to pull this one off. He walked through the door, and found Zach sleeping on the couch. He stared down at him for a few min, He was like a cute little puppy. His features all soft and relaxed, Frankie had to pull out his phone and take a picture of his beautiful future husband.

He quickly posted it to Twitter with the caption, "My Puppy". There fans would love it. Then he bent down and placed a kiss on Zach's for head. Zach didn't budge so he placed a kiss on the exposed parts of his neck, still nothing. Frankie kissed down his shoulder and across his chest, finally waking Zach,

"Hey Babe" he said sleepily

"Your so cute sleeping, I didn't want to wake you."

"hmmmm." Was Zach answer. Frankie giggled quietly

"Let's go to bed love," Frankie said pulling Zach up from the couch

The next morning Zach woke early, Frankie was still sleeping curled up in his arms, Zach thought about the night before. He remembered falling asleep on the couch and Frankie waking him and pulling him to there bed. Frankie helped Zach out of his clothes tucking him into bed before he headed into the bathroom.

Zach was tired and planned to go back to sleep, he could hear Frankie in the shower singing a very old but Familiar song and it brought back so many memories for Zach, Memories, of them in the Big Brother house, Cuddling, the urges to Kiss Frankie but afraid to do it on camera. How Zach could not get enough of Frankie's touches and neck kisses. Zach started to get excited, as he remembered the first time they did actually kiss and the first time they made love. The year and a half that Zach and Frankie spent together after Big Brother 16, was the best year of Zach's life until now. Yes it was hard, they fought allot, it was hard to find time to be together, but when they were it made up for everything else. Frankie made Zach feel so alive and happy in ways no one else ever could. So Zach laid there listening to Frankie sing Break Free in the shower. He knew sleep was now out of the question, he was up, way way up.

When Frankie returned to their room Zach pretended to be asleep on his side Frankie tip toed around the room before climbing in to bed, curling up next to Zach as the little spoon, Zach wrapped his arm around Frankie's waist pulling him closer and Frankie let out a light gasp, when he felt Zach's hard cock poking him in the back.

"Zachary, whats this?" Frankie asked sweetly

"Well I heard you singing in the shower and well I got a little excited."

"A little?" Frankie said rolling over to face Zach. He smiled widely and placed a tender Kiss on Zach's lips. "So my singing does this to you." He said reaching down, sliding his hand into Zach underwear and stroking him gently.

"Not just your singing." Zach said pressing his lips against Frankie's for a moment, pulling away "Your very being does this to me."

Rejoining there lips before Frankie could say anything, they started kissing passionately and with urgency, Frankie removed his hand from Zach's dick wrapping his arms around Zach's neck pulling him tighter to him. Zach ran his hands up and down Frankie then rolling over onto his back pulling Frankie on top of him. Frankie pulled away from the kiss sitting up and wiggling out of this underwear and Helping Zach get his down as well. Then Frankie went back to Straddling Zach and rubbing their swollen cocks up against each others given them both the friction they need then returning his lips to Zach's. Frankie deepened the kiss running his tongue over Zach lips and into his mouth tasting and feeling every part of him. After a few minutes Frankie pulled away he leaned over to the bedside table to retrieve the lube, then returning to Zach's side. He kissed Zach's chest and stomach, then pausing and looking up into Zach's eyes

"I love you so fucking much. Will you fuck me tonight?" He asked.

Zach sat up on his knees and so did Frankie, 

Zach whispered, "Of Course I am yours, and you are mine, and whatever you want I will always give you."

Zach grabbed Frankie's face thrusting his tongue down his throat, this kiss was hot and intense and when it ended, Frankie leaned over putting his face in the pillow and wiggling his ass in the air. Zach let of a small giggle and slapped Frankie's ass gently. Then he coated his fingers with lube and started Rubbing Frankie around his rim. Zach inserted one finger making sure to hit Frankie's prostate in the process causing Frankie to moan loudly while shivers of pleasure racked through his body. Frankie was quickly ready and begging for more and Zach inserted another finger holding still until Frankie was rocking back on Zach's hand. Zach stretched out his hole hitting his prostate every few seconds while Frankie tried not to fall apart under Zach's touch. Finally Zach had the third finger in and Frankie was begging for more of Zach.

Zach pulled out his fingers, quickly coating himself with lube and lining his cock up with Frankie's opening. With one hand on Frankie's hips and the other on the base of his cock, he slowly entered Frankie, he could hear Frankie hiss from the pleasure and pain that it caused, but Zach could not focus on that because of the pleasure that Frankie's tight hole was given him, after a few moments Frankie was pushing back on Zach who let out a loud moan of his own as he started to move inside of this incredible man. With both hands now on Frankie's hips, Zach thrusted fast and hard, both boys moaning loudly with each thrust. When Zach knew he was getting close he reached around grabbing Frankie's Cock and stroking it with the rhythm of his thrust, within minutes, Frankie was cumming all over the sheets, followed shortly by Zach releasing within Frankie. 

Zach pulled out of Frankie rolling onto his side and pulling Frankie in like the little spoon. They were both trying to catch their breathe.

"That was incredible."Frankie said still out of breathe

"Best Ever." Zach laughed

both boys laughing at the fact that Zach pretty much finds all sex to be the best ever.

Zach quietly chuckled again thinking about it. It was an amazing night just like every night with Frankie has been. Zach took comfort in this and knew that wherever Frankie was he would be too. 

Soon they both woke and their day began just like all the others, with showering, dressing and eating breakfast. Frankie had rehearsal all day again and Zach had to work that afternoon. They had made plans to meet Lauren and her new bae that evening for dinner at there favorite restaurant. 

Dinner was nice and Lauren's new boyfriend was great. Frankie liked him allot and he could see how happy he made Lauren, she never stopped smiling all night. His name was Will and he was a music producer assistant. He and Zach got along well, they were both Fratty type guys and Frankie could see them bro'ing it out if he and Lauren ever got serious. 

On Friday Zach had therapy again, he was nervous about going back, but found that Dr. Morran was still easy to talked to. After his hour was up he quickly headed to work. Their show was easy and fun today. Zach again was able to give away Ariana Grande tickets to hopeful fans as they called in trying to be the 8th caller. He was so proud of Ari and everything she has accomplished, that he loved talking to her fans and sharing with them all the reason why they love her. 

Things were going well for Zach, he had settled into the routine of this reality, he still wasn't completely sure that he was just suffering from memory loss, but he was rarely thinking about his other reality or the people in it anymore. He loved this reality and as far as he was concerned he was never going back to another one if he could help it.  
The weeks flew by, Ariana's concert was on Saturday, today was Thursday and Zach was in his office with Lena. They were preparing for the show with there special Guest star Ariana Grande. Zach was so excited t have her on the show, of course he had to beg and grovel to get her to agree. Considering all the embarrassing things he had said about her over the last few weeks. What he didn't know is she was always going to say yes, she just thought it was funny and decent pay back to see with suffer. Lena was so excited to meet her, she was one of Ari's biggest fans next to Frankie and Zach anyways, No one was a bigger fan than Frankie.

The show was great and Ariana even told a few embarrassing stories about Zach, which was cool, the fans really loved there back and forth banter, Lena and Ari against Zach, the ratings went through the roof with this show, it was a good day.

That night Frankie, Ari and Zach relaxed around the apartment watching movies and eating junk food. At some point Zach had left to take Tiger on an evening walk and Frankie had pulled Ariana into the bedroom,

"Oh my God." She exclaimed loudly, looking at Frankie and Zach's rings for the first time "These are beautiful, he is gonna love it. I'm so fucking excited for you both."

She gave Frankie a huge hug. Earlier today, while listening to Ariana and Zach on the radio, Frankie got a phone call from Mr. Georgio Maghuffman, the rings were done and ready to be picked up. Frankie was so excited he didn't even wait for the show to be over, he went as fast as he could to the other side of the city to bring home the rings that would unite them as one. Once home he hid them deep within their closet and he was just now showing Ariana while Zach was out.

"So you want to do this on stage at the concert?"

"Yes! I want surprise him and bring him out during Break Free, he has always loved that song."

"That will be amazing, we will get with the sound guys so you have mics,"

"I'm thinking wireless mics, I'll have mine on, we will clip his on right before we walk on stage, I'm so excited he has no clue and he will be so confused on Saturday but it's going to be so worth it.

Frankie heard Zach entering the apartment and he and Ariana quickly made their way back to the living room as if nothing happened. They all watched another movie before Ariana made her way to their guest bedroom for the night, the boys followed soon after.

The next day was busy, both Ariana and Frankie had rehearsal and Zach had his radio show to do. That evening Ariana and Zach were going to Frankie's show. Walking up to the theater they were stopped by at least a dozen fans, everyone wanting Ariana pictures and autographs, even a few knew Zach and wanted pictures with him too. Finally they made it to there seats, and talked while they waited for the show. Occasionally a young fan would approach them to talk to Ari but mostly they just talked about Frankie. When the light dimmed Zach was immediately mesmerized but Frankie on the stage. Zach couldn't care less about the theater unless Frankie was on stage. When the show was over he and Ari both cheered extremely loud, they were sure Frankie could make out there voices in the crowd with the smile and adoring look her gave them both. They were after all his two favorite people.

Saturday Morning Frankie was up so early, he was excited and trying to calm himself, he had cleaned they whole apartment and made a huge breakfast before Ariana and Zach had even woke. Ariana was the first one up and joined him for breakfast,

"You need to calm down," She said "You seriously look a little crazy right now. He is totally going to know something is going on."

"I know I know. I just, I'm so excited and I don't know what to do with myself."

Ariana suggested he wake Zach then take a shower and try to calm down.

Frankie listens of course, He leaves the room and climbs in bed with Zach, rubbing his fingers through his hair and whispering sweet nothings in his ear. Zach stirs after a few moments he kisses Frankie on the lips lightly

"Good Morning." Zach says in his morning voice that Frankie finds irresistible.

"Good Morning love, it's a beautiful day you should get up and have breakfast with Ariana before she leaves for her concert, " Frankie says quickly maybe a little to quickly

Zach gives Frankie a odd look, "Are you okay? You seem really anxious or something."

Frankie thinking quickly, "I couldn't sleep last night and now I've had way to much coffee."

Zach wasn't sure he believed it but he got up anyways, while Frankie got in the shower. Zach went out to the kitchen to have Breakfast with Ari.

Frankie really hoped that a shower would help but he was just so excited, at least he could blame some of it on the fact that he was going to Ariana's concert for the first time in almost 3 months.

Zach sat with Ariana, She would be flying out of New York after after her concert this evening, 

"Hey Ari, have you noticed anything off with Frankie this morning."

"No why?" she lied

"I don't know he just seems nervous or anxious, I mean look at this place clearly he had been up cleaning already and he was talking so fast when he woke me I almost didn't understand him."

She shrugged, "I think he had allot of coffee, he is probably just excited about tonight, you know how he gets when I perform."

She was probably right he thought, Frankie does get extremely excited and emotional every time he sees her performs. That makes since he thought.

Frankie's shower did nothing to calm his nerves he was still on edge and impatient for tonight's concert. He needed to busy himself, sitting around this house all day was not going to work. After Ari left for set up and rehearsal Frankie asked Zach if he wanted to go shopping. Zach didn't really want to but he would go anywhere with Frankie, so shopping it was.

Frankie felt better being out and getting fresh air, it helped to past the time and he got an amazing new outfit for this special evening, he even talked Zach into a new shirt and new pair of shoes for the concert as well. After shopping for a few hours they had a very early dinner at a small cafe. 

When they reached there apartment it was time to get ready. Frankie was immediatly overly excited again, he had worked so hard on gaining some chill this afternoon but lost all of it when it was time to get dressed. They both wore there new clothes, Frankie secretly slid into the closet to put the ring into the pocket of his new pink jeans. The jeans were tight and the box wouldn't fit so he just put the ring loosely in his pocket. Zach called an uber and when it arrived they were on their way to Madison Square Gardens were Ari is performing.

They were early, 3 hours early to the concert but the line to get in seemed to be a mile long. All of Ari's fans were waiting to get in, when they saw Frankie and Zach they freaked out. Zach and Frankie spent an hour signing autographs and taking pictures before they made it into the building. They met up with Ariana backstage she was just about ready she had a meet and greet to do before the concert, Zach and Frankie followed her out of the dressing room and headed to her merch table where they hung out with her fans and members of her crew. It was exciting and helped take Frankie's mind off the ring that was burning a hole in his pocket. He keep feeling for it and was sure Zach would notice. 

The concert started right on time and Frankie and Zach were both jumping around screaming like fangirls. They were both so incredible proud of Ariana and all the success she has had. They both loved her so much and she slayed the first few songs. She sang her new songs and some older ones, When she started singing 'Love me harder' Frankie knew that was his cue to get Zach backstage. He grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the seats, Zach looked at Frankie with a weird expression but followed with out question, Frankie lead him back stage where there was a a guy putting a mic on Frankie.

"Whats going on." Zach asked completely confused

Frankie was beaming and bouncing up and down

"I have a surprise" he said, they moved closer to the stage entrance, Ariana ended 'Love me harder' thanking her fans for there applause, she then announced she had a surprise

"We are gonna go dance on stage to Break free." Frankie quickly said to Zach.

Zach could hear Ariana talking about a surprise then she introduced her brother and Zach calling them to the stage, the mic guy very quickly attached a mic to Zach who was still confused, but excited at the same time.

Ariana said in her Mic,

"Who wants to hear Break Free?" the crowd roared " I also have two special guest, who I love and adore, my brother Frankie and his adorable boyfriend Zach Rance." The fans cheered. "Lets give it up for Zankie." She screamed the music started "If ya want it, take it..."

Frankie took off on stage pulling Zach with him, they danced, together and with Ariana it was amazing. They were having so much fun that Zach forgot about the mic he had on until, the song came to an end and Frankie pulled Zach center stage, Frankie addresses the audience

"I'm sorry to interrupt but give me a minute and I'll make it worth it." Frankie said

He then looked at Zach who still was alittle confused by what was getting ready to happen.

"Zach," He started looking him in the eyes. "I have loved you from day one, we are Zankie, we are a Isotope, you make me happier than anyone ever has, You never cease to amaze me, to inspire me. I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Frankie pulls the ring out of his pocket and drops down on one knee, looking up into Zach's tear filled eyes "I love you, I promise. Zachary Colin Rance will you marry me." 

Zach stared down at Frankie, tears streaming down his cheeks, he was so happy, happier than he has ever been before, He touched Frankie's cheek and looked out in the crowd for a half a second then everything changed, Zach screamed YES!!!YES!! I WILL MARRY YOU FRANKIE!!  
but Frankie was no longer there, he was sitting on a bed in the dark, he heard someone stir next to him, then the light came on, He was in his bed with Crystal and the world just came crashing down on him, he couldn't breathe.


	10. Devastation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of waking up with Crystal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left and then a epilogue. My BFF wanted me to end this the way Chapter 9 ended. I told her I couldn't leave it like that, him just waking up, however she inspired the ending. I will post the last chapter tomorrow, followed by the epilogue soon after that. This has been fun, I may have to write another.  
> Thanks for all the comments I love reading them. Enjoy!!

Zach was staring at Crystal, he was trembling and confused, Crystal was watching him with wide eyes she wasn't sure what was happening. She figured that Zach had maybe had a bad dream but she has never seen him act like this before. He continued to stare at her,

"Are you okay Zachy." she said using her pet name for him

He didn't respond, 

"Zach your scaring me." 

His face was distorted and his tears flowed, his shoulders shook as he gave in to the feeling of dread that was washing over him. It was a dream and now it was over. He didn't know what to say to Crystal, he just got up and walked into the living room. She stayed in their room for now, she had never seen him so afraid before, at least this is how she was interpreting the situation, she decided to give him a few minutes.

In the living room, Zach sat on the couch, he looked around, Tiger came to sit next to him, Zach was so full of emotions, he sat there and he cried, ugly cried. He was so lost in his misery that he didn't realize Crystal had come out of their room, she was sitting next to him rubbing his back. He sobbed and screamed, he felt like something inside of him was dying. He let Crystal hold him as he laid there mourning a relationship that he never had but always wanted. Crystal asked no questions, she held him and cried with him not understanding anything. 

After an hour he had cried all he could for the night. He still didn't know what to say to Crystal. He thanked her for sitting with him and walked back to his bed. He laid down she climbed in next to him scooted close, this made him uncomfortable for some reason. She just wanted to comfort him, she was so confused and worried. He knew this, but he had to get away from her. 

"Crystal?" he said, it sounded all wrong. "I think I need to be alone right now, please don't be upset but I think I'm gonna go lay in the guest room for the rest of tonight. We will talk tomorrow but right now I need to be alone." He kissed the top of her head and walked down the hall.

He entered the room shutting and locking the door behind him. He laid on the bed he was exhausted from the crying but he couldn't close his eyes. It was too hard, every time he tried all he could see was Frankie the love of his life on bended knee in front of him, why did this have to be a dream. The tears started to flow again, the more moments he remembered the faster his tears fell. It had felt so real, he could still feel Frankie's touch on his back, he could still taste all the sweet kisses on his mouth and he could some how still smell Frankie on his body and clothes, but how could this be, It was a dream, a figment of his over active imagination. 

He must have fallen asleep at some point, he woke to hear Crystal knocking on the door he got up and answered it. 

"Good Morning." She said taking in his swollen eyes and puffy face. She could tell that he had continued to cry after he left her last night.

"How are you?" She asked

He didn't know how to answer that, he walked by her she followed him into the kitchen.

"What time is it" he asked.

"9:30" she answered

"What day?

"Wednesday" she answered staring at him like he was from a different planet.

"Big Brother was on last night?" he asked

"Yes,"

Ok" was his answer as he walked to the bathroom.

Crystal stayed in the kitchen, she was so confused he was never short with her like this, she was curious to know what his dream was about and why she woke up to him saying Frankie's name. He rarely mentions Frankie, Crystal knows who he is, she knows their whole past, but he always avoids any talk where Frankie's name is brought up. She also knows thats why he doesn't want to go to LA this weekend, however he doesn't know she knows.

Zach takes a shower, he has to work today and he can not deal with Crystal right now. He knows she is worried about him and he feels bad that he has been kind of cold with her this morning but he just can not process what this all means. It's Wednesday he gives private lessons 3 days a week and today is his junior golfer lessons. He will see 5 clients between 11 and 5. 

When Zach comes out of their bedroom Crystal is sitting at the table drinking coffee,

"Are we going to talk about last night she asked."

"Later, yes later." He said "I have lessons today I have to go."

"I work late tonight, I won't be home till 10." she threw in

"ok" he said kissing her on the head and walking out the door.

The Florida heat hit him like a ton of bricks, he made his way to his car and drove to the golf club. The day went by fast, he was busy and it helped take his mind off of Frankie but when he returned home that evening it wasn't so easy. He made himself a sandwich and then climbed into bed. He was hoping he could be asleep when Crystal got home so he wouldn't have to deal with it for one more night. 

Just like last night every time he closed his eyes all he could see was Frankie, he missed him so much and wanted nothing more than for Frankie to come in and wrap him up in his arms and reassure him that everything would be alright. However that was not going to happen, Frankie was no where near Palm Beach Florida, Zach didn't know where he was.

He was still awake when he heard crystal come through the door, he pretended to be sleeping when she peeked her head in there room to check on him. He could hear her moving around there house, he could tell she was watching this evenings Big Brother on DVR. He started to tear up again remembering that he watched that same episode with Frankie. Holding Frankie in his arms. 

He desperately tried to fall asleep before she came in but it hurt to much to close his eyes and he was done crying. When she came in she climb into the bed staying on her side, she did not want to wake him. He laid there until he was sure she was asleep and then he got up. He went to the kitchen to make a snack, he thought maybe it would help him sleep, It always use to when he was a child. It didn't.

Zach checked his email and twitter, nothing interesting. He tried to watch something on TV but nothing caught his attention and the things that did made him think about Frankie and he was trying really hard not to. He decided to try to lay down, but he could not crawl back into bed with Crystal so he found himself again laying in there guest bedroom. 

He needed to decide on a plan, what the hell was he going to do. First there's Crystal, they are suppose to be getting married in a few weeks, could he still go through with that? Even if he could would he truly be happy and if he wasn't, was that fair to him or Crystal? Then there were all these feeling he has for Frankie, he knows deep down that it was just a dream, Frankie isn't out there waiting for him to come home. Frankie is happy in his life. He knows that the strong feelings he has for Frankie are not going to go away over night. This dream opened a door that Zach has kept shut for 5 years and now he doesn't think it will ever close again, he doesn't want it to. In a perfect world he would hop on a plane and fly to where Frankie was, spill out all his feelings and they would walk into the sunset living happily ever after, but this is the real world and fairy tales and happy endings don't exist.

He was still awake when the sun started streaming in through the blinds, he knew Crystal would be up soon. He got up and took Tiger for a walk. Everything still weighed heavy on his mind, he thought the fresh air would do him some good but he was just to tired for anything to help. When he and Tiger returned home Crystal was dressed ready for work. She was sitting, more like perched on the end of the couch when he walked in. He saw it in her eyes, they were tired looking and blood shot as if she had been crying, he was going to have to talk to her.

"Morning" he said

"Zach I, I'm, oh, um, Zach I, we need to talk," was all the words she could actually put together.

"I know"

"I have to work in 30 minutes, I will be home early, please be here," she said as she walked up to him placing a sweet loving kiss on his lips before he could stop her

"Good Bye, I love you Zach" and she walked out the door.

Zach's reaction to the kiss was not something he had fully expected, he fell to his knees the moment the door closed behind her. He again was wrecked with tears and sobs, Kissing Crystal was nice but she wasn't Frankie and her lips on his only reminded him of that. He laid on the floor a complete mess for awhile before he dragged himself to his bed and fell asleep. 

He must have slept a few hours , he was still tired when he woke, but he was thinking more clearly than he was last night. He would talk to Crystal, then together they could decide where to go from here. He was nervous about making the right choices, he knows, what it's like to live with regrets and thats not something he is willing to do anymore.

There was still a few hours before Crystal would be home, so he went to the driving range, Hitting balls always seemed to help clear his head. He needed a clear head to talk with Crystal tonight.

That evening Crystal came through the door bringing dinner with her. Zach tried to put a smile on his face, it wasn't easy and he was sure that it didn't fool Crystal but he tried and thats what matters.

Zach didn't know where or how to start this conversation, he knew that no matter what he said Crystal would be hurt, he also didn't know how this conversation would effect there relationship. However Crystal was his best Friend and he knew she would have the answers for him. Well he hoped.

After they ate, Zach stood up and headed for his bedroom, he was looking for a picture on his book shelf, the one that Ariana took 6 years ago at the Big Brother 16 after party he just wanted to see his face. After he grabbed it from it's hiding spot on the top shelf he went and sat on his bed. He opened the frame he just wanted to hold the picture in his hands. He was staring it at it, rubbing his fingers over Frankie's face he could feel the tears rise to his eyes again, he remembered that Frankie had given him this framed photo the first time they had seen each other after leaving Big Brother house, he flipped over the picture and written on the back was

'I will love you always, no matter what we are to each other--- Frankie'

Zach started to cry again, not as hard as earlier or even yesterday, but he cried.

After Crystal finished cleaning the kitchen she found Zach sitting on their bed, she watched him through the crack in the door for a minute, he was staring at a picture and quietly crying. She could feel her own heart breaking, she knew whatever the dream was, it was not going to be good for her. She loved Zach with ever fiber in her being, she has always put his happiness above her own, she knew whatever happens next was going to hurt like hell, she took a deep breathe and knocked gently on the door before pushing it open.


	11. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zach Fly's to LA to see Frankie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was not how I planned to end this but as I typed it wrote it self. I hope you like it.

Zach quickly tucked the picture under his pillow, he didn't want her to see it yet. He wiped his eyes quickly before looking at her. She was standing in the door way, with a million questions written all over her face. Zach took a deep breathe and asked her to have a seat. He didn't know where to start, he was just going to wing it, 

"Crystal," he said taking her hand. "I want to say, I do love you, I do."

She looked at him she could feel the tears welling up in her eyes, she blinked let them fall, he wiped them away for her and then he continued

"The other night I had a dream, it was significant, and so real. I have never had a dream that felt so real before. It opened up sides of me that have laid dormant for years, and I'm not sure I can go back. " He told her everything, from the moment he woke up with Frankie till the end when Frankie was on one knee before thousands of people. She listened quietly, tears falling at times, when he was done she spoke

"It was a dream though,"

"Yes but," He didn't know know what to say, it was a dream but it was so much more.

Crystal just stared at Zach she could tell he was trying to find the words in his head to explain why he was so upset.

"It felt so real Crystal," he hesitated. "I wanted," he paused again "I wanted it to be real,." he tried to read her expression, he couldn't so he continued

"I have never wanted anything more, than for that dream to be real. When I woke up and realized that it was all just a dream I felt like the world was suffocating me, I felt like I was dying or he died, " He could see in Crystals face that what he was saying was starting to click

"Before I met you, I was a mess, I thought I would never love again, you were able to bring me out of my misery of not being with him, I thought I was healed, I thought I was over him but this dream just opened up those wounds and now I know," He paused, he really didn't want to hurt her. "That I will never love anyone, ANYONE the way I love him."

"How do you know you love him, you haven't seen him, spoken to him, in almost 5 years, Zach this was just a dream."

"I know it was a dream, but the point is my love for him never faded, it was just hidden in my mind away from me because it hurt to much to love him, it was easier to love you and move on like I had done. The problem is, I know this love will never go away, he was my first love, I truly believe we are soul mates."

"So where does that leave us?"

"I don't know" this was the truth. He didn't know, should he stay with Crystal, or go find Frankie and try to reconcile, he didn't know.

"Do you want to be with me?"

"Truthfully, I don't know. Do you want to be with me knowing that I technically love someone else, possibly more than you."

"I don't know" Crystal was trying to make since of this, where did everything go wrong. A few nights ago everything was wonderful they were talking about the wedding, making final choices on songs and cake flavors and now they were talking about breaking up. How did they get here, because of a dream? It just didn't make since, so he has loved Frankie all this time , Ive always known that, deep down anyways so does that matter now. 

Her brain was on overload, she wanted to marry him, she loved him but if his feelings were true could she settle for being second best, she didn't know.

They went to bed that night with unresolved issues. They had decided to sleep on it and then talk more the next night. Zach already felt better telling Crystal about the dream and about his feelings. He expected more tears and drama from her than he got, he wasn't complaining he just wondering what is going through her head and why she wasn't more upset.

Zach slept well that night and woke up feeling like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders he went to work giving private lessons to a group of old people who where practicing for there up coming senior citizens tournament. The day was good. 

That evening when they were getting ready for bed he was watching Crystal, she was brushing her hair in the mirror, he was noticing how attractive she was. She was a smoke bomb, Thin, Long brown hair, big blue eyes he liked what he saw. She was smart too, she graduated from UF just like he did, though they didn't know each other back then. She was a RN and loved her job. She was funny and she could make him laugh, he loved her too and that is why this was all so hard.

He climbed into bed she followed 

"Zachy, I've been thinking all day, I love you and I'm ready to marry you. I have known for years how you felt about Frankie, your not slick." she laughed slightly "I've always known that somewhere unconsciously that I was your second choice, yes hearing you say it yesterday hurt, it cut me like a knife, but I'm glad you said it." tears started to roll down her cheeks "I think that you need to go and talk to Frankie, figure this out, if it's love between you. The two of you want to be together, I will leave, and let you be happy. I love you that much. However if you get there and it's not what you expected or he doesn't feel the same, come home and I will be here."

Zach started to speak, but she held up one finger to stop him

"I want to say one more thing, I have one condition, I want you to hear me. I will not wait forever, I have feelings too and I'm giving you alot already. So if in a week you have not given me an answer I will assume you have chosen Frankie and I will move out and that will be that."

Zach was quiet for a while, Crystal was being more amazing than he would have ever thought. He would give her that much, she deserved so much more. He leaned in hugging her tightly and kissing her cheek, "Thank you" he whispered "I'm sorry"

"I know" she said "I think you should sleep in the other room tonight now I need to be alone."

"ok" he said as he kissed the top of her head and walked out of the room. The moment he closed the door behind him he could hear her cry. It was her turn to mourn a relationship and Zach felt terrible.

Zach walked to the guest room and laid down, he thought about everything she had said, he thought about what she was giving him, a chance to figure this out but he needed to see Frankie. Then her remembered that tomorrow morning, Saturday morning was the day he and Frankie had flown to LA, which means Frankie was going to be at Ariana's house in LA. Thats where he needed to be. He got up almost running to the his computer. He booked the first flight out in the morning. He wasn't sure what he would say but he knew that if they could just see each other it would change everything. He just knew it.

Saying goodbye to Crystal early the next morning was hard, he thought about leaving without saying goodbye but even he couldn't be that mean. The flight was stressful for him. It was only a 6 hour flight but it felt like forever. It was early when he called an uber to take him to the hotel where he knew Derek and Cody were staying along with dozens of other Big Brother alum. He made it to the hotel and in his room without anyone noticing he was there. He didn't want word to get back to Frankie that he was there before he saw him, he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Zach knew that everyone from the Big Brother16 cast was getting together tonight at Frankie's, he had already lived though this once. Which is weird, because it was a dream right.  
He showed up to Frankie's late, he was so nervous, he hasn't seen Frankie since he left him 5 years ago and now he was showing up at a party that he wasn't suppose to be at. He stood on Frankie's doorstep for 10 minutes working up the nerve to press the doorbell, he almost left twice, but finally he took a deep breathe and pressed the button.

Ding Ding Dong he heard echoing from the house. He waited a few minutes and no one came to the door, so before he could over think it he press the door bell again. Ding Ding Dong, he heard again and this time he heard footsteps coming towards the door. He closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. Then the door opened and standing in front of him was not Frankie who he expected but it was Ariana. 

"Zach?" Ariana said with a pleasant smile.

"Hey Ariana. How are you."

"I'm good, I didn't think you were coming? Does Frankie know?"

"No, I was hoping to surprise everyone."

"Well that won't be hard love. Come in, there in the family room, do you remember where that is."

"Yes, and it's good to see you again." He said

She smiled and nodded as she walked away. 

He walked towards the family room and paused on the outside, out of sight from the other house guest. He could see Derek and Jana sitting in the love seat, he could also hear Christine cackling about something, God he didn't miss that laugh. He again had to compose himself before he stepped in, deep breathe and enter

"HEYYY.. It's ZACH ATTACK" he hollered, walking into the room, doing the arm clap thing he does.

Everyone just froze for a half a second, it felt longer than it was but it was enough time to see the look of shock on everyone face, especially Frankie's who was sitting on some guys lap.

Caleb was the first to talk, "Wow Zach.. Your here. We thought you couldn't make it." he said standing up to give Zach a hug.

"Yeah I wanted to surprise everyone. SURPRISE!!" he nervously laughed. Everyone was back to normal now greeting him, he watched Frankie out of the side of his eye. He couldn't be sure, but he thought Frankie looked a little irritated and then it was gone, replaced by a smile as Frankie crossed the room to greet Zach.

"Hey Zach," he said "Wow it's been a long time." Frankie gave him a quick hug. 

Zach smiled at Frankie, Frankie was still beautiful and it took everything in Zach's power not to just grab his face and kiss him. Instead Zach said

"Ya, long time." he sounded awkward he thought, the guy who Frankie was sitting on walked up behind Frankie and placed his hand on Frankie's waist

"Oh Yes." Frankie said "This is my boyfriend Landon. Landon this is Zach Rance."

"Wow, the Zach Rance." Landon said. "Ive heard so much about you, this evening especially"

"Nice to meet you" Zach said shaking Landon's hand

He gave Frankie another look before he went and sat next to Donny. The conversation flowed well, mostly reminiscing about there big brother days. Zach was half way listening, he was mostly staring at Frankie who kept catching him and making annoyed eyes at him. Zach in his hurry to get to Frankie had forgotten about the boyfriend, Zach was kicking himself, he would never get Frankie alone now. He found himself, angry and jealous, that Frankie was sitting on some other guys lap playing with his ears, that was Zach spot, Landon was in his spot. Zach counted to 10 in head trying to calm down and not release Zach Attack on a unsuspecting Landon. It was hard but he managed to do it. He continues to watch Frankie throughout the evening, when everyone was getting ready to leave Frankie stopped Zach at the door.

"Zach why are you here? and why have you been staring at me Alllll night. You know Landon noticed he thinks your crazy and I have to say I might agree."

Zach didn't know what to say

"I'm sorry, I just really want to talk to you, maybe sometime this weekend just you and me"

I don't know Zach." Frankie said

"I just really need to talk to you. Please "

Zach made his puppy Zach face and said please again.

Frankie smirked "I'll see what I can do."

"fair enough" Zach said then he whispered "You look sexy as hell" and he walked out the door, never looking back. He wanted to imagine Frankie was smiling at him. He wasn't sure he would be.

The next day Zach woke late, he hadn't slept very well thinking about Frankie and what he would say given the chance. He worried that no matter what he said Frankie would not hear him. He worked out in the hotel gym and met up with Cody Derek and Caleb for lunch. He didn't have tickets for the season finale of Big Brother so he watched it from his hotel room.

That night he showed up at the after party, he sat at the bar drinking a beer, he watched Frankie move around, pulling Landon behind him. Zach noticed that every couple of minutes Frankie would look at him too, at first he would avoid eye contact and look away but after 3 beers he was feeling more confident, and when Frankie would look Zach would look straight back into his eyes and a few times he even made a few flirty wink faces at him. 

Zach was sitting with Cody,Derek and Jana they were talking and catching up, Zach was telling them all about his life in Florida and with Crystal. . When Frankie walked up alone, he sat next to Zach. They all exchange looks, and then Derek announced he and Jana were leaving and Cody said he would go with them. We said our good nights and then it was just Zach and Frankie alone.

"Where's Landon" Zach asked. 

"He had to leave, he had a flight to catch."

"oh" was all Zach could say. Frankie moved so he was sitting across from Zach.

"He is a Lawyer and he has to be in court in New York tomorrow afternoon, he just came to be here tonight with me."

"Thats nice."

"Yes it is, So Rance, whats this all about, we are alone what do you want to talk to me about."

Zach tongue tied now, he didn't think this would happen here in the middle of the after party he suggested they go somewhere else, Frankie agreed.

The uber pulled up in front of Frankie's house. They walked in, it was quiet everyone must have been in bed. Zach followed Frankie to the kitchen, They had a seat at the table. Frankie looked at Zach and He stared back no one said anything.

Frankie could tell that Zach had something he wanted to say, he just could not for the life of him figure out why. They haven't spoken in 5 years and sure Frankie had missed Zach at times but he really felt like that chapter of his life was over and he was okay with that. Finally Frankie had had all the silence he could take

"Spit it out Zach."

"I don't know where to start he said, no matter where I begin I'm going to sound crazy."

"Probably, how about you start with why you haven't taken your eyes off of me all evening and explain why you winked at me several times while I was with my Landon."

Zach did not want to start there, so instead, he knew no matter how he approached this, there was no way to make it seem more sane so he started with the Dream. All of it, how real it was, from the beginning to the devastating end. 

"So all of this is about a dream, you flew 3000 miles because you had a dream that we were together and I proposed." Frankie tried not to laugh but he couldn't help it, Zach really was crazy he thought to himself.

Zach could feel his blood start to boil as Frankie laughed, he was trying to calm himself, it wasn't working, He could feel the Zach attack rising up within him. 

"NO!!" he may have shouted a little to loud, "This is not just about a fucking dream, dammit. I'm trying to tell you that through this dream I realized that I love you, I have always loved you and I want to be with you."

Zach continued on, he told Frankie how sad he was when he woke, how this whole thing fucked up his relationship with Crystal and how much he loved him.

Frankie sat stunned, he really had no words, but he had to say something,

"Zach, I loved you, it took me years to heal after we broke up, but I have moved on, I love Landon, I'm not leaving him anytime soon. We had our shot, we couldn't make it work, things were hard and we rarely got along. Our time together still means alot to me, but I'm not in love with you anymore."

Zach fighting back tears,

"If I had followed you 5 years ago out here to LA, do you think that would have made a difference?"

"I don't know, maybe, I thought about coming back the first few months we were apart so yeah, it probably would have, but Zach thats not what happen. You went and got busy in your life and I did the same, life went on without US."

Zach felt defeated, he knew this was it, he was stupid, why had he come here.

"I love you Frankie, I'm not sure I can live without you. please please reconsider."

"Zach please don't, I'm sorry,"

Zach got up to leave he had tears in his eyes and he really didn't want to cry in front of Frankie, but he stopped, and turned around anyways, tears streaming down his face,

"Frankie can I have one thing and then I will leave. I won't bother you anymore, will you kiss me?"

Frankie thought about, then walked up to Zach, grabbing his ears like he did years ago to calm him and reached up placing his lips against Zach's. Zach thought Frankie would pull away quickly and when he didn't Zach deepened the kiss, he ran his tongue passed Frankie lips until he could taste all of him he wrapped his hands around Frankie's waist he pulled him tighter, all while the tears ran down his face. Then it was over. Zach looked at Frankie he was crying too. Zach tried to speak but he was crying to hard.

"Goodbye Zach." Frankie said and Zach turned around and walked away from Frankie forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me yet. The epilogue will be out tomorrow...


	12. Epilogue,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have really enjoyed writing about these boys. I was late to the show but it was great anyways. I may or may not write more about them, but you never know things sometimes change so quickly around here.. I hope you like it.  
> and to everyone who has ever left a comment and enjoyed my stuff.. Thank you!!

Zach flew home the next morning. He was heartbroken and exhausted. Crystal was at work when he arrived home, which was fine by him, he needed a long nap before he would be ready to talk to anyone.

When he woke it was dark, he found Crystal in the kitchen having dinner.

"Your back earlier than I expected, How did it go?"

"Not like I had hoped."

"I'm sorry Zach."

"me too." He said

She made him a plate and they ate in silence. Neither of them knew how to address the next part of this conversation, but Zach knew it needed to happen.

"Crystal?"

She looked up at him, she knew what was happening and she couldn't help the tears as they streamed down her face.

"You are amazing, you love with your whole heart and you give so much of yourself. I love you for that, but it would not be fair to you if I didn't let you go. There is someone out there who is going to love you, with their whole heart, where you won't be their second choice or there fall back girl. You deserve to have that. Not me, a broken shell of a man, who would never be able to make you completely happy, who will never be able to love with his whole heart."

There really wasn't anything she could say. That night Zach kissed her goodbye and he and Tiger went to his parents house. Crystal moved out a week later and they put the house up for sale.

Zach went back to school, he loved golf but after that dream, teaching golf seemed so boring, he really thought he would enjoy being on the radio, so he enrolled in some radio broadcast type classes and public speaking classes.

Less than a year later he found himself on the air, at a local college radio station, mostly playing music and answering calls and request. He loved it, he was made for radio. The people loved him too and before long he found himself, hosting a morning show for another station that was in syndication. He was really making a name for himself in the world of radio.

One day he got a call, a station in New York City wanted him to come to New York and be the host of his very own morning show. It would pay triple what he was making and it would give him a larger audience. He took the job, he moved to New York, bought an apartment in the city. He loved the city these days. He could walk to work, have a bagel every morning at his favorite bagel shop, life was good.

He had lived in New York for a year, when one day he and Tiger were walking through central park on a beautiful sunny Saturday afternoon. When he saw him, Frankie was 30 feet from him, sitting on a bench reading a magazine. Zach's heart jumped a beat in his chest. He hadn't seen or spoken to Frankie in almost 3 years, since that dreadful night in LA. Now here he was, so close, Zach couldn't take his eyes off of him, he was still beautiful, just as beautiful as he was 9 years ago. Zach realized that even after all this time, even after all the girls he had dated and been with he still loved Frankie. This broke his heart, why did he love this man, why couldn't he turn around and leave him in the past. Zach wasn't sure he could speak to Frankie, he had learned his lesson 3 years ago, Frankie had moved on, and he needed to as well. 

Just as Zach was turning around to go the other way, Frankie looked up, his eyes immediately drawn to Zach, he would know him anywhere. He froze for a moment, before shouting Zach's name. He saw Zach stiffen, it almost looked like he was going to keep walking, but he slowly turned around. They walked towards each other filling the distance in a few short steps. Frankie was beaming, Zach was gorgeous, older looking but sexy. Frankie quickly recalled there last moment together, in his LA kitchen, he had kissed Zach and then let him walk away. Looking back he wasn't sure why he did that, yes he loved Landon but never the way he loved Zach. He was just prideful. It hurt so bad to let Zach leave that night, he wanted to run after him tell him he changed his mind but he didn't. It's a regret he has learned to live with. now here they were face to face,

"Hi." Frankie said with a huge smile

'Hey" Zach responded returning the smile, they were quiet for a few minutes just looking at each other, 

"So I listen to your show,'Rance in your pants' every morning."

"you do?"

"yes, Rose." Frankie said giggling like a school girl.

Zach smiled bigger, This made him feel so good, he imagine Frankie listening to him a million times but he never actually thought he did.

They made small talk, Frankie was back in the theater, doing his thing. Zach told Frankie that Peyton was at UF on a golf scholarship. They both had fulfilling lives and they were happy for each other. They walked around Central park together, catching up and laughing, finally

"Well Frankie, I should go,"

"Yes, we should get together and hang out sometime."

"yeah, ok."

They exchange numbers, then Zach gave Frankie a hug, it was longer than a friendship hug but not as intimate as a lover's hug and then Zach turned to leave.

Frankie felt like he had to say something,

"Zach wait,"

Zach turned back around

"I have to say something before you walk away from me, something I should have said 3 years ago, something that may be to late now."

Zach waited patiently while Frankie built up some courage.

"Zach, I love you."

Zach's breathe caught in his chest, he wasn't sure he had heard him right

"Zach I have always loved you."

That he heard and he took 2 steps closing the distance between them and taking Frankie's head in his hands and placing his lips on Frankie's and kissing him passionately in the middle of Central park.   
The End


End file.
